Voluntad
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Ella era la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad...de esa época...pero quería conocer al que alguna vez fue el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.../Riren! Yaoi Semi-AU espero les guste n.n
1. Capitulo 1

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Advertencia: ****Yaoi, algo de OoC emmmm…ah! Mpreg :3**

**Voluntad **

**Capítulo 1**

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó despacio. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía molida, el entrenamiento con su tía Mikasa había sido devastador. Se puso de pie y se sobó la nuca, se estiró, escuchando crujir sus huesos y lanzó un bostezo. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su "madre", que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Buen día-saludó, acercándose a ella para abrazarle

-Buenos días-dijo, recibiendo el gesto cariñoso

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó viendo a su hija de 19 años que era más baja que él

-Sí, estoy repuesta-le sonrió, haciendo que sus orbes esmeralda brillaran, Eren acarició la larga cabellera negra de su hija

-Bien, date una ducha y vamos al comedor, todos están ansiosos-

-Les dije que no quiero nada…no hace falta-

-Elie, déjanos celebrar tu cumpleaños-pidió Eren tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama-Solo es entre nosotros, es una fecha importante para nosotros y…-

-Está bien, Eren-le interrumpió tomando sus cosas, no quería un sermón justo ahora-Iré a ducharme y te alcanzaré en el comedor-

-De acuerdo, no tardes-beso la frente de su hija y le sonrió-Feliz cumpleaños-

Eren salió de la habitación dejando a la chica completamente sola. Entró al baño de su habitación y abrió las llaves dejando que el agua caliente corriera. Se aseó con rapidez y salió envuelta en una toalla, para comenzar a arreglarse. Se miró al espejo y se quedó ahí por unos segundos, estudiando sus facciones, su cabello, su peinado…Eren siempre decía que era la copia fiel de su padre, hizo una mueca…le habría gustado comprobar aquello…lástima que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo.

Suspiró y termino de vestirse, cepilló su cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta. Salió de la habitación a paso lento, en serio que no tenía ganas de nada, no le encontraba el punto a celebrar su cumpleaños y mucho menos que se sentía más deprimida que nunca. Era extraño, lo sabía, pues en toda su vida jamás había tenido aquella necesidad por conocer a su padre…siempre pensó que con las historias que le contaban los demás sobre él era más que suficiente…pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

En cuanto abrió las puertas una niña rubia de ojos azules le recibió con un abrazo en sus piernas, llevaba su cabello atado en dos coletas haciendo su expresión aún más infantil.

-Feliz, feliz-repitió la pequeña de 2 años sonriéndole con ternura

-Gracias Hanna-dijo tomándola en brazos, caminando a la mesa donde todos le esperaban…se sentía tan incomoda

Le recibieron entre abrazos, besos, dulces y regalos, en serio lo agradecía, pero no estaba de humor.

-Si Levi estuviera aquí estaría orgulloso-menciono su tío Erwin cuando se acercó a revolverle el cabello con ternura-Eres igual a él, solo que en mujer-dijo con humor, mientras Hanji concordaba con él

-El enano estaría contento de ver a su hija como toda una mujer, mata titanes…la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad-

-Tía, en serio odio cuando me llamas así-dijo haciendo una mueca, la de lentes rió

-Lo lamento, pero es lo que todos dicen-

-Sí, bueno…no me siento de acuerdo con su opinión-dijo en voz baja, tomando asiento

Ahora que habían recuperado la muralla María y las expediciones podían durar más tiempo fuera de las murallas, se lo tomaban más tranquilo, incluso se permitían tomarse un par de días de vacaciones. Los últimos años, escogían la fecha de su cumpleaños para poder estar todos juntos, como la familia que eran…pero…de verdad que ella no estaba cómoda.

-Eren-dijo cuando su papá le tendió su plato de comida-Iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad después del desayuno-

-De acuerdo-dijo resignado el castaño-Pero regresa antes de la cena, Sasha ha cocinado especialmente para ti-la muchacha asintió y se apresuró a comer su desayuno para escabullirse

-Elie-llamó Mikel, el chico de 15 años, hijo de Mikasa y Jean-¿Hoy podemos entrenar juntos?-pregunto tímido como era, escondiendo la cara en la bufanda azul que Eren le había regalado cuando era bebé

-No esta vez-replicó Charlotte, la chica de 14 años, hija de Erwin y Hanji-El día de hoy Elie irá conmigo al laboratorio, quiero que me ayude en unos experimentos-

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, exigiendo atención de la mayor, que simplemente terminó su té para ponerse de pie.

-Hoy no chicos, tengo cosas que hacer-se puso de pie y se inclinó levemente-Regresaré más tarde-

Salió a paso lento del comedor dejando a la menor haciendo berrinches por haberle dejado sola, Mikel, maduro como era, comprendió a la perfección. Mikasa vió a Eren que veía con nostalgia la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto, curiosa

-Dijo que iría al pueblo…supongo que quiere pasar un rato a solas con su mente-dijo llevándose la cuchara a la boca, intentando no pensar en ello…y es que hoy también se hacían 19 años de su muerte

**-0-**

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la cima de la colina…sus piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, volvió su boca una línea y tragó saliva, intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta. Dio un par de pasos y divisó aquella lápida de mármol con letras pulcramente grabadas.

"_Rivaille, tu alma valiente será eterna. Tu alma valiente siempre estará con nosotros_"

Se rascó la nuca y se sintió extraña allí…quería echar a correr y llorar al mismo tiempo, dejó el ramo de flores sobre el pasto y acarició con los dedos la fría lápida.

-Hace…más de 10 años que no vengo…lo siento-se disculpó, sincera, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo-Supongo…que estaba…reuniendo el valor suficiente para venir sola-soltó un suspiro y se sentó sobre el pasto

Recargó sus manos sobre el suelo y su peso pobre estas, sintiendo la brisa que le acariciaba el cabello. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la lápida, se sentía hipnotizada, recorría con la mirada la inscripción…una y otra vez. Las historias sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se las sabía de memoria, sus hazañas, los camaradas que había perdido en el transcurso de la batalla, su forma de ser con su papá, con sus tíos…podía asegurar que lo sabía todo de él, excepto por una cosa ¿Cómo habría sido como padre? ¿Exigente? ¿Flexible? ¿Amoroso? Esas y mil preguntas rondaban su mente cada que pensaba en él—lo cual era muy seguido—.

-Hoy hacen 19 años que te fuiste-comentó, mientras el viento jugaba con su flequillo-Supongo que Eren vino temprano a verte…tal vez…debería disculparme con él-su mano viajo a la pequeña flor amarilla que había crecido por allí, tomándola entre sus dedos con delicadeza-Me he negado de las peores maneras posibles a venir con él-

Examino con cuidado la flor, viendo los pétalos con excesiva minuciosidad…se sentía en una escena ajena a su realidad.

-El tío Erwin me enseñó una canción, que dice que escucho en un pueblo del sur de Rose…me gustó mucho-se enderezó y dejo la flor junto a su ramo-_Hojas de vid, viento sopló…cayeron frágiles y con gran honor_-a pesar del nudo en la garganta siguió cantando-_Mi soldado hoy, ya regresó, muy valiente ha sido él…ya regreso*_-inhalo profundo y añadió-¿A que esta bonita?-sonrió haciendo una mueca-Me habría gustado cantártela en vida…alguna vez-recargó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y añadió-A Eren le hace llorar esa canción-

Una ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro y removió su cabello, llevándose las hojas que descansaban en el suelo, ella suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, creo que ahora podré visitarte más seguido-se sacudió el pantalón-Aunque no puedo soportar el estar mucho tiempo aquí, me deprime aún más…lo siento-se volvió a inclinar levemente y con cariño acarició el nombre en la lápida-Volveré otro día…papá-dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar, deteniéndose a un par de pasos-Oh, por cierto, Eren me habló de tu equipo…y de cómo le protegieron cuando tía Annie era el enemigo-sonrió de manera similar al chico titán-Por favor, agradéceles de mi parte todo lo que hicieron por ustedes-pidió y retomó su camino, se sentía más liviana pero aun así…la depresión no se iría con facilidad, de alguna manera…sentía que su padre había muerto por su culpa

**-0-**

Recorrió aquella calle que se sabía de memoria, le gustaba entrar y salir de las tiendas, para perder el tiempo en los días que no había nada que hacer, ya había entrado a todas y cada una de ellas infinidad de veces…a excepción de aquella al final de la calle. La curiosidad siempre le mataba por saber que había allí, la tienda se veía tan oscura y mítica, que le llamaba a entrar para saciar la curiosidad.

Ese día, por ser su cumpleaños, y por simple capricho, se daría la satisfacción de entrar para darse por servida. Empujó la puerta despacio y la campana sonó, haciéndole saber al dueño que un cliente acababa de ingresar.

Había libros de tapas gastadas y viejas, en lenguajes extraños y alguno que otro que pudo reconocer. Las velas encendidas desprendían un olor a menta y había frasquitos con líquidos de diversos colores haciéndole dudar sobre su contenido…le recordaban a su extraña tía Hanji y su prima Charlotte, y sus experimentos…sintió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo

-Al fin te has decidió a entrar, chiquilla-habló una anciana detrás del mostrador, acariciaba con una mano a un gato negro que ronroneaba, y en la boca una pipa, sostenida por su otra mano

-¿Perdón?-

-Tu corazón siempre duda cuando pasa por aquí, pero hoy tomaste un paso decisivo-se rió dándole una extraña impresión a la joven

-Solo veía…saciaba mi curiosidad, pero, no creo que tenga algo que me interese, así que me iré-giró sobre sus talones y escuchó la extraña risa de la anciana de nuevo

-Oh, tengo algo que te interesa, muchacha-Elie volteó a verle incrédula-¿Qué dirías si pudiera concederte tu más grande deseo?-el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó e intentó disimular su sorpresa

-No sé de qué habla-dijo, haciéndose la loca

-Lance Corporal Rivaille-la mención del nombre de su padre le sorprendió aún más-Aquél sargento de la legión de reconocimiento…el considerado soldado más fuerte de la humanidad-

-¿Él que?-pregunto de nuevo, sin querer darle importancia, la risa de la anciana le pareció increíblemente molesta

-¿Te gustaría conocer a tu padre, pequeña?-en su mente se repitió aquella frase, dándose sola como respuesta que era imposible

-Eso no…-la mujer mayor le interrumpió, el gato bajo del mostrador para llegar a su lado

-Es posible, yo puedo hacerlo posible-la anciana se puso de pie para acercarse, la pelinegra descubrió lo baja que la mujer era-Pero tiene ciertas condiciones…si estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo, nada es gratis en esta vida-

Elie sopesó aquella propuesta, con cautela se distanció un poco y le miró, prudente.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas condiciones?-la anciana sonrió

-¿Significa eso que aceptas?-

-No, significa que quiero saber las condiciones-la mujer volvió a reír, alejándose, cojeando un poco, apoyándose en su bastón de madera

-Se te permitirá estar cerca de él el tiempo que desees, pero por cada semana que pases, deberás entregarme un año de recuerdos-advirtió, sacando su pipa de la boca-Tienes prohibido mencionarle nada que pueda cambiar tu futuro, y se te olvidará la forma en que el morirá para que no lo evites-Elie frunció el ceño, aunque lo comprendía-Fuera de eso, debes ser cautelosa con lo que comentes, que puedes llegar a cambiar el futuro, no solo el tuyo, sino el de la humanidad entera-

-¿Y si acepto? ¿Simplemente desapareceré de aquí?-

-El tiempo que pases allá será el tiempo que pase aquí-la anciana volvió a tomar asiento en su cómodo sillón

-No hay problema-sonrió confiada-Puedo pasar un par de días y solo me robarás un año de memorias-la mujer volvió a reír, sacando todo el humo que había contenido en sus pulmones

-Eso dicen todos…pero cuando se dan cuenta…se han perdido ellos mismos-

-Bien, tenemos un trato-sonrió de lado-Ya verá que volveré en menos de una semana-la anciana se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar entre los frasquitos, removiendo con sus temblorosas manos las cosas del mueble

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices muchacha-advirtió y se enderezó, para entregarle una botellita, en forma de cilindro, con un líquido morado dentro, estaba atado a una cadenita-Cuando desees volver, tomate el contenido de la botella-Elie asintió y se la colgó alrededor del cuello-Te advertiré una última cosa, Elie-la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la mayor-Se te devolverá inmediatamente a tu presente sin darte oportunidad de volver otra vez si llegas a tomar decisiones que afecten …así que ten cuidado-con el bastón, la anciana comenzó a dibujar un circulo a su alrededor, un circulo perfecto, desde el mostrador, el gato parecía sonreírle

-Aún tengo un par de preguntas-dijo antes de que terminara el círculo, pero la mujer ya no le escuchó

-Buena suerte, Elie Rivaille-la anciana sonrió y golpeó el suelo haciendo que el círculo que la rodeaba brillara, cegándola

Se sintió mareada y la tienda a su alrededor dio vueltas sin parar, el estómago le dolió y sintió nauseas, quería vomitar. Las rodillas le temblaron y el suelo desapareció de repente bajo sus pies, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tapó sus oídos…comenzando a perder el conocimiento.

**-0-**

Su cabeza dolía horrores, parecía que se había golpeado con algo al caer. Su estómago le dolía, seguramente no comía desde hace un buen rato.

-Tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, además de eso no hay ninguna otra herida-habló una voz masculina por lo bajo

-¿El golpe tendrá repercusiones?-reconoció la voz de su tío Erwin

-No, es algo bastante leve, aunque puede estar un poco desorientada cuando despierte, que no creo que tarde mucho-escuchó algunos pasos a su lado y después un pinchazo en su brazo-Le he dado un analgésico para que el dolor sea soportable, pero por favor, denle comida en cuanto vuelva en sí-

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor-la voz de su tía Hanji, probablemente la vieja solo le había engañado

Abrió los ojos, despacio y comenzó a enderezarse, sintiendo las repercusiones del golpe en su cabeza.

-Oh, ha despertado-dijo Zoe con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te sientes muchacha?-

-Como comida por titanes y escupida-dijo, llevando una mano a su cabeza, la científica soltó una carcajada

-¿Sientes todo en orden en tu cabeza?-volvió a preguntar viéndola sobarse el cráneo

-Sí, no parece que haya olvidado algo importante-

-Bueno, entonces, podrías decirnos… ¿Cómo te llamas y cómo es que te golpeaste la cabeza?-abrió los ojos de golpe y vió a los dos soldados frente a la camilla, su tía Hanji y su tío Erwin se veían más jóvenes y…su tío tenía ambos brazos…ok…tal vez esa anciana no le haya mentido

-M-me llamo Elie-dijo, sin dar su apellido-Y…no estoy muy segura de cómo me pegué…solo…me sentía mal y me desmayé-mintió mirando al techo

-¿Y qué hacías sola en el bosque que conducía hacia el cuartel de la legión?-preguntó el rubio con desconfianza y cautela, como siempre

-Bueno yo…-lo pensó un poco antes de hablar… ¿Qué se inventaría?-Me perdí-dijo finalmente ahora mirando a la mullida cama-Suelo…perderme con facilidad, así que…cuando lo note-fue bajando el tono de su voz, para hacerlo convincente, conocía tan bien a aquellas dos personas que sabía se lo creerían

-De acuerdo, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes familia?-pregunto el comandante, directo como siempre, Hanji le dio un codazo por la rudeza de la pregunta

-Yo…no tengo familia-se apresuró a negar, esperando que le dieran pistas del año en el que estaba-Todos…están muertos-

-¿Los perdiste ahora? ¿Durante el ataque a Trost?-pregunto la de lentes, acercándose un poco, Elie parpadeo un poco y asintió

-Bueno, ahora mismo estamos en un antiguo cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, se encuentra dentro de la muralla Rose-el rubio hizo una pausa, explicando la situación-Te daré permiso para que te quedes aquí, te daremos un techo, comida y ropa, pero a cambio debes obedecer todas nuestras órdenes y ayudar al escuadrón Levi-ordenó Smith, haciendo temblar a la chica

-¿El…escuadrón Levi?-la mujer de lentes rió y asintió

-Son la élite dentro de la legión, pero son buenas personas, y aunque el enanito sea un poco gruñón, no te asustes, no te comerá-Erwin suspiró y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-D-de acuerdo-se apresuró a aceptar, la mueca que hizo les pareció de agradecimiento, pero también era de felicidad pura y emoción-Muchas gracias-

-Bien, creo que por ahora debes descansar, mañana temprano vendré por ti para presentarte, dejamos una bandeja con comida en esa mesa-señalo una pequeña mesita un poco alejada-Buenas noches pequeña-dijo Hanji dando un par de palmadas en su mano y los tres adultos se despidieron, saliendo del lugar

Se recostó de nueva cuenta en la camilla, su cabeza dolía pero no le importaba, quería pararse y brincar por toda la enfermería, gritar de euforia y dar piruetas por todos lados como si fuese una niña…mañana conocería a su padre, sentía tanta emoción contenida que todo el cansancio que había sentido se esfumó de repente, se abrazó a su almohada y se enredó con la cobija que le habían dejado, ya quería que fuera mañana.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Como andan? Yo aquí, viniendo a dejarles este nuevo fic que espero les guste, este, a diferencia de Eridan, SI es Yaoi :) y espero que les guste n.n, en fin~ nos leemos el viernes con el sig cap va? Cuidense mucho, muchos besitos embarrados de nutella y mermelada de fresa :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión…eh…posible OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capitulo 2**

Eren tamborileo los dedos en la mesa, ya eran las 11 de la noche y su hija no aparecía. Si bien le había pedido que llegara para la cena sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así, ya era tarde y su hija nunca se ausentaba después de las 10 de la noche de casa.

Hanji, a su lado, intentaba distraerle, para que cuando Elie llegara, no la reprendiera tan feo…aunque claro, sabía que Eren no podía comprarse en ese aspecto a como pudo haber sido Rivaille.

-Vamos Eren, ya es tarde y debes dormir, seguro Elie conoció a una amiga nueva en el pueblo y se fueron a festejar su cumpleaños-

-No se ofenda, Hanji-san, pero usted y yo sabemos que Elie no es muy sociable que digamos…en eso se parece a su padre-suspiró-Así que no creo que sea eso lo que la tiene retrasada-

-Tranquilízate Eren, creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-acarició con la mano el dorso de la del castaño y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Ella es fuerte, puede cuidarse sola-

-Por muy fuerte que sea, sigue siendo una chica…y sigue siendo mi hija…y me preocupa-Jaeger parecía al borde del colapso

-Vamos, vamos, nada malo pasó…en cualquier momento llegará Erwin con Elie y verás que está perfectamente-

Y como si le hubiese hablado con el pensamiento, el rubio entró al comedor, seguido de Mikasa, Jean, Mikel y Elizabeth. El rostro serio del comandante no le auguró nada bueno al de orbes esmeralda.

-Le hemos buscado por toda la ciudad-comenzó a hablar el mayor-No hay señales de ella-

-¿Por todas partes?-se puso de pie con gesto angustiante

-En el mercado, por el barrio bajo, por el bosque-comenzó a enumerar Mikasa-Recorrimos toda Shinganshina, y no está por ningún lado-a pesar de su semblante tranquilo, la mirada de la pelinegra demostraba lo preocupada que estaba

-Voy a buscarla yo-declaró y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-Eren, ya es de noche, no vamos a encontrarla a estas horas-le detuvo Jean

-¡Es mi hija la que está perdida, no el tuyo!-grito de repente, asustando a los presentes-¿Qué clase de padre sería si le dejo ahí afuera…sola?-

-Está bien-la científica se puso de pie también y le alcanzó-Recorramos de nuevo toda Shinganshina, seguro que se escondió en algún lugar-

-Bien, empecemos por la tumba de Rivaille-Jaeger comenzó a caminar a paso decidido, seguido del resto

**-0-**

Hanji fue temprano a la enfermería por la chica de la noche anterior. Sorprendiéndose al encontrarla envuelta en una manta y abrazada a una almohada, se veía tan tierna, sonrió divertida y pensó que varias veces había encontrado así a Levi cuando despertaba.

-Elie-llamó para despertarle, la menor se removió un poco y se quejó-Elie-volvió a hablarle

-¿Ah?-abrió los ojos y se enderezó, despacio, pasándose una mano por la cabeza-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 7 de la mañana, es tarde, así que apresúrate a ponerte en pie, Levi odia que le hagan esperar-miró a la de lentes intentando comprender lo dicho y recordó todo, se puso de pie con rapidez y corrió al baño de la enfermería para arreglarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su ropa de nuevo.

Tomó el cepillo de dientes que Hanji le había dejado allí la noche anterior y lavó su boca contenta, cuando estuvo lista, salió cepillando su largo cabello.

-Estoy lista-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Vamos-

-Eres bastante rápida…y te noto bastante contenta-

-Estoy…agradecida por que me hayan dejado quedarme aquí, así que quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar-Hanji hizo una mueca pensativa

-Creo haber escuchado algo así antes-dijo pensativa, pero le restó importancia moviendo una mano

Caminaron por los pasillos y Hanji le llevó al comedor, y aunque ella bien se sabía el camino, se dejó guiar por la mujer. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la emoción de la noche anterior no disminuía para nada. Zoe empujo la puerta y saludó a los reclutas que desayunaban ahí, reconociendo la mayoría de las caras…con excepciones.

-Muy bien, ellos serán tus compañeros aquí en el cuartel-señaló a los novatos en las mesas del principio-Pero, estarás a cargo del escuadrón Levi-le jaló un poco más, llevándola a la mesa donde el comandante estaba-Te presento a Petra Ral, Erd Gin, Gunther Schultz y Auruo Bossard –conforme los fue mencionando, hacían un gesto con la mano o con la cabeza, dando a entender quiénes eran, la emoción en su interior creció, quería decirles tantas cosas

-Un placer-inclinó la cabeza, cortés-Mi nombre es Elie…Crane-dijo, dando el primer apellido que recordó

-Hola Elie-saludo, la mencionada, Petra, poniéndose de pie para que ella tomara asiento-Bienvenida al grupo-

-Gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando la invitación

-¿Dónde están Eren y el enano?-preguntó casual, la de lentes, viendo a todos lados

-Eren no venía, así que Levi fue por él-explicó el comandante y volteó hacia la recién llegada-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Bien, gracias comandante-

-Te asignaremos una habitación para que puedas quedarte ahí en vez de le enfermería ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí-tomó la cuchara y la sumergió en el plato con avena, comenzando a comer, pensando que…los desayunos en ese lugar nunca iban a cambiar

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, de forma brusca, y un par de pasos entrar, los primeros apresurados y un poco torpes, y los otros rápidos y seguros, les sintió sentarse en la misma mesa que ella, por lo que hundió la vista más en el plato…quiso voltear, pero su instinto le dijo que se quedara quieta.

-Enanito, llegas tarde-reprendió Hanji, y con eso ella no tuvo más duda de quién estaba allí-¿Qué hay Eren? ¿Pudiste dormir?-

-Sí, Hanji-san-la voz de Eren era inconfundible, inevitablemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la curiosidad le estaba matando, quería saber cómo se veía su padre en ese momento

-Cierra la boca, loca-la voz grave que escuchó no la reconoció, por lo que, llegó a la conclusión de que era la de su padre, tragó saliva y se mojó los labios secos

-Rivaille, Eren, quiero que conozcan a alguien-habló Erwin, llamando su atención, antes de que una discusión entre Rivaille y Hanji comenzara

El rubio se puso de pie y se paró detrás de Elie, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, para hacerle levantar la cabeza.

-Elie-le llamó y ella obedeció, viendo hacia donde la científica estaba-Ellos son Eren-señaló al muchacho de ojos verdes que le miraba curioso, le sonrió, con confianza, su tío Jean había tenido razón, Eren había sido muy delgado de joven-Y el sargento Rivaille-

Sus orbes esmeraldas viajaron hacia el otro presente, su corazón, que ya no podía latir con más fuerza, golpeaba su pecho sin descanso. Sintió que las manos se le durmieron y la garganta se le secó. En su estómago había una fiesta con fuegos artificiales. Era sencillamente genial.

El hombre sentado tenía la piel muy blanca, su cabello corto y negro, que parecía demasiad suave a simple vista. Sus ojos, fríos y penetrantes, le miraban detenidamente, estudiándola por completo. Estaba recargado con un brazo de la mesa y con el otro sostenía una taza de forma muy peculiar…de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo…a veces

-¿Y tú eres?-quería esconderse debajo de la mesa, correr detrás de Eren y pedirle que le abrazara, brincar sobre su padre y decirle lo mucho que había querido conocerle, pero se mantuvo quieta, apretando los puños, no podía simplemente decirle _"Hola, soy Elie, tengo 19 años y soy tu hija" _

-Mi…-se aclaró la garganta, notando el nudo en ella-Mi nombre es Elie Crane-dijo, firme e inclinó levemente la cabeza-Un honor conocerle, Rivaille-sama-el asombro en aquella frase no pudo pasar inadvertido por nadie

-Como sea-el pelinegro le dio un sorbo a su taza, desviando su mirada a la del comandante, esperando una explicación

-La encontramos ayer por la tarde, inconsciente en el bosque, estará a tu cargo…puesto que no tiene a donde volver-el sargento bufó

-No soy una puta niñera, Erwin-señaló a Eren frente a él-Ya tengo suficiente con el maldito mocoso-

-Es una orden Rivaille-dijo serio y el otro solo rodó los ojos

Elie bajó de nuevo la cabeza a su plato, pensando en qué haría para poder ganarse la confianza de su padre.

-¿Y de dónde eres, Elie?-comenzó a preguntar Gunther, inclinándose hacia ella

-De…Trost-contestó en voz baja, metiéndose una cucharada a la boca

-Oh, comprendo…entonces tu padres…-Petra no pudo seguir con aquella oración, pues sintió un nudo en la garganta

-Mi madre murió en el reciente ataque-lanzó un suspiro-Mi padre…murió hace mucho-comentó, jugando con su comida, de forma despistada

-Lo lamento…-Erd sintió la necesidad de disculparse-¿A qué se dedicaban tus padres?-

-Los dos eran…parte de la policía militar-se pasó una mano por la nuca

-¿De verdad?-la pregunta de Auruo sonó incrédula-¿Y cómo se llamaban? Tal vez sus nombres sean conocidos-

-Ellos…eran-se mojó los labios, nerviosa y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora…recordando cierto libro que era su favorito-Ichabod y Katrina Crane*-respondió con seguridad-Las…personas más valientes que he conocido-mencionó con orgullo, con la imagen mental de sus dos padres

-Sus nombres me suenan de algún lado-comentó Hanji, pensativa

-No...lo creo…no eran muy conocidos-respondió divertida, pues fue su tía quien le había regalado aquel libro, la mujer se encogió de hombros

-Tal vez algún nombre que escuche una vez-

Continuaron con el desayuno, y algunas preguntas hacia la chica que respondía, con verdades y mentiras al mismo tiempo, pero con un aura tan tranquila que no podrían saber que les estaba mintiendo.

-Ya después tendrán tiempo para interrogar a la mocosa-Rivaille se puso de pie, interrumpiendo la conversación, aunque ella no le había quitado la mirada de reojo en ningún momento-Ahora es momento de trabajar, así que muevan sus traseros-

-Sí, señor-respondieron todos a la vez y comenzaron a moverse para hacer sus respectivas tareas

-Crane-llamó a la pelinegra que de inmediato se puso en pie, en posición de firmes-Ve a limpiar las caballerizas-

-Sí, señor-respondió y después de echarle una mirada rápida a su padre y a Eren que le veía atento salió de inmediato, a punto de cantar de felicidad, su padre le había hablado solo a ella

-¿Su cara no te parece familiar?-preguntó Erwin a Hanji, que se acomodaba los lentes

-Sí, me da la impresión de haberla visto en otro lado…-contestó pensativa-¿Tú qué opinas enanín?-

-No me interesa-respondió y salió del comedor, hacia el lado contrario de donde la chica se había dirigido, seguido de Eren

**-0-**

Apilaba las pacas de paja, con algo de dificultad, y no, no era por el peso, más bien era por la altura, llegaba el momento en el que no alcanzaba a subirlas más. Lanzó un bufido y maldijo su estatura, arrepintiéndose al momento, pues según Eren, medía lo mismo que su padre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda, que le veía fijamente, ella sonrió aliviada de que él fuera tan alto y asintió

-¿Podrías?-suplicó y él se acercó para ayudarle a acomodar aquella paca en la parte de arriba de la pila

El chico continuó ayudándole, se sentía cómodo con su presencia y, no podía negar, que ella era muy, muy, bonita. Le miraba de reojo, esperando encontrarse de frente con su mirada esmeralda, que…le recordaba mucho a sus propia mirada.

-Y…tu… ¿No tienes familia?-ella negó con la cabeza

-Perdí todo en el ataque a Trost-él asintió

-Comprendo, yo perdí a mi familia también-

-En el ataque a María-comentó casual y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error

-¿Cómo…lo supiste?-preguntó desconcertado

-Yo…lo adivine-soltó una risita nerviosa y desvió la mirada hacia la paca de paja en el suelo-Soy buena adivinando cosas-Eren asintió, comprendiendo y no tomándole mucha importancia

-¿Y planeas quedarte mucho aquí?-le preguntó, acercándose a ella para cargar lo que traía en sus manos

-Bueno-Elie rió-No es como si tuviese a donde ir-él sonrió, comprendiendo

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, Elie-

-Nos llevaremos bien, Eren-dijo, segura-Mejor de lo que te imaginas-

-¿Ah, sí?-el muchacho se acercó a ella, y siendo ligeramente más alto, se inclinó un poco, le gustaban los labios rosados de la chica-¿Por qué lo dices?-la pelinegra notó de inmediato lo que el castaño estaba haciendo y comenzó por alejarse, tomar su distancia

-Me agradas, es todo-se alejó otro poco, asegurándose de estar a buena distancia

-Me agradas también-Jaeger salió de su trance y colocó la última paca de paja sobre la pila-Eres linda, Elie-la Rivaille se atragantó con su saliva, escuchar esas palabras provenir de su "madre" era extraño

-Gracias-dijo, cuando se repuso y desvió la mirada, incómoda, buscando un tema de conversación para distraer al muchacho-Entonces… ¿Qué tal te llevas con el sargento?-zanjó el tema de tajo y comenzó a cepillar un caballo enteramente negro

-Él me odia-Eren soltó un suspiro cansado y ella parpadeó sin comprender

-¿Te…odia?-no recordaba que le hubiesen contado que al principio su padre odiaba a Eren

-Siempre me regaña y hasta me golpea, me grita y me insulta, me da órdenes sin sentido y entrenamiento excesivo-

-Bueno pero… ¿Qué no es así con todos?-

-No mucho, siempre es malhumorado pero…es como si conmigo…tuviera una rabia incontrolable que aflora cada vez que me ve-

-Bueno, debes admitir que a veces eres irritante-dijo, en voz muy baja, asegurándose de que no le escuchara y carraspeó-Hiciste… ¿Algo para que se enfadara tanto?-

-Hmmm, según él…lo que yo hice fue…nacer-Elie no pudo evitar soltar una risotada por aquello

-¿Y…has intentado llevarte bien con él?-

-Lo intento pero…tiene una muralla impenetrable ¿Sabes?-la muchacha asintió

-No puede ser tan difícil, es un ser humano, como todos-

-Estas equivocada-le miró, aterrado-Él es una bestia-la chica no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-Eso no es posible-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Exageras las cosas…como siempre-

-¿Cómo…?-una presencia en su espalda le hizo guardar silencio y un escalofrío recorrió su columna

Volteó, de manera lenta, encontrándose de frente con el sargento, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces ¿Esa es tu opinión sobre tu superior, Jaeger?-preguntó, notoriamente molesto

-Yo…señor…-comenzó a balbucear, intentando excusarse, los ojos negros del mayor brillaron por la molestia

-Limpiaras los baños, completamente por dos semanas…sin quejas…y tendremos entrenamiento en dos horas, así que prepárate-

-Sí, señor-dijo, saludando, poniéndose en pose

-Ahora, ve…a iniciar tu tarea-el chico asintió, rápidamente y corrió, casi, hasta los baños, huyendo de ahí

Elie comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo y se apresuró a terminar con el caballo. Escuchó los pasos de su padre aproximarse a ella, su corazón volvió a latir desbocado y sintió cosquillas en las manos.

-Crane-le llamó y ella, tensa, dio media vuelta, para verle

-¿Ocurre…algo?-se sorprendió de verle tan cerca, y la forma en que le inspeccionaba sus facciones

-Tu cara…se me hace familiar… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-

-N-no lo creo, señor-se posición de firmes no ayudaba en nada a disimular s nerviosismo

-Bien-hizo un movimiento con su mano, indicándole que le siguiera-Te llevaré a tu habitación para que comiences a limpiarla-

-Sí, señor-sonrió y dejó el cepillo en su lugar, comenzando a andar tras él, con una sonrisa marca Eren Jaeger, contenta por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

***Quien me diga de donde saque esos nombres le regalo un oneshot de lo que quiera! (de Snk xD obviamente)**

**Holaaaa! Vengo super emocionada con este cap, porque? Porque amo este fic xD en fin~ espero les haya gustado este cap, Elie ya conoció a su papa! Yeeeiii~ jajaja bueno, me despido, les agradezco sus reviews, follows y favorites :3 son como dulcecitos para mi jaja, les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y mermelada muchas gracias por leer! Les quiero! Nos leemos el lunes**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D.: Feliz día de muertos! n.n**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :) oh! Un poco de OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capitulo 3**

Terminó de limpiar su habitación temprano, le gustaba tener las cosas en orden, pero Petra le había advertido que Rivaille era bastante estricto respecto a la limpieza. Escuchó algunos pasos acercarse, volteó hacia la puerta abierta y vio pasar al equipo por el pasillo, se dirigían a algún lugar en específico, por lo que le dio curiosidad por saber a dónde iban y salió a asomarse, siendo notada por Petra y Erd al instante.

-Vamos a entrenar-dijo el rubio y la chica le sonrió

-¿Vienes?-le invitó ella

-¿Puedo?-preguntó algo entusiasmada

-Claro-Gunther le sonrió y ella camino para alcanzarles

-Es más-comenzó a hablar Auruo, cruzado de brazos-Dijiste que tus padre eran de la policía militar ¿No?-la mirada del otro fue algo despectiva-Puede que te enseñemos un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Elie hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo, queriendo imitar a su padre?

-De acuerdo-asintió

Caminaron y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a donde el sargento les esperaba, durante el trayecto hacia el patio supo que Eren ya estaba con su padre. Y notó que ya llevaban un rato allí pues Eren estaba todo polvoso en el suelo.

-Fórmense-ordenó el pelinegro y todos hicieron caso, a excepción de ella, que solo quería mantenerse al margen y observarles, pero la mirada de Levi aún le veía-Tú también entrenaras con nosotros-

-Sí, señor-dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y corrió a pararse junto a Petra, que también se veía emocionada

-Realizaremos combates por parejas en demostración para Crane, para que aprenda rápido-la pelinegra levantó un poco la mano, no sabía muy bien como dirigirse a él

-¿Señor?-le llamó, recibiendo aquella dura mirada sobre ella-Yo…conozco las…técnicas-Levi se cruzó de brazos y miró a Petra de reojo

-Bien, hagan ejercicios de calentamiento, Petra, Elie, ustedes serán las primeras en combatir-

El equipo entero acepto y de inmediato comenzaron a hacer estiramientos y a mover su cuerpo para comenzar con el entrenamiento. La pelinegra se dejó ayudar por la otra chica del equipo y ella le ayudo a Ral, la mujer le caía bien, era agradable, pero no podía evitar notar que estaba muy apegada a su padre…y eso le molestaba…de cierta forma.

-¿Están listas?-escuchó la voz del mayor, ambas asintieron y señalo un circulo blanco en el suelo, dibujado por una pequeña piedra que estaba tirada junto a la banca-Comiencen entonces-indicó y las dos caminaron hasta ahí

Petra se puso en posición de combate, y Elie, separó un poco las piernas y subió sus puños, sin llegar a cubrir por completo su cara, esperando a que su contrincante comenzara. Ral comprendió y comenzó por lanzar un puñetazo, la chica evitó el puño, y con gracilidad, tomó la muñeca de Petra y le jaló con ella, haciéndole girar, tumbándola contra el suelo, boca abajo, sin soltarla en ningún momento, doblándole el brazo contra la espalda, sin lastimarle. Fue hasta que estuvo en el suelo que la mayor comprendió lo que había pasado.

-Eso fue increíble Elie-le alabó, aún en el suelo, mirándole de reojo, pues le costaba un poco voltearse

-Gracias-sonrió y se puso de pie-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, tendiéndole una mano, que fue aceptada con gusto por la otra, Rivaille les miraba serio, analizando cada movimiento-¿Te lastime?-

-No, estoy bien-aseguró, sacudiéndose la ropa

-Menos mal-

Escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse, y ambas se sorprendieron de ver al sargento deteniéndose a su lado.

-Mocosa-le llamó y Elie se sintió un poco intimidada-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente buena como para pelear conmigo?-los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su padre quería entrenar con ella? Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro y asintió

-Puedo hacerlo-

-Bien, Petra, ve a entrenar con Eren-Ral asintió rápidamente y se fue a donde estaba el castaño, y a pesar de la orden dada, ninguno de los dos pudo apartar sus ojos de los que iban a empezar la pelea

Se pusieron uno frente al otro, los nervios carcomían a la pelinegra que estaba emocionada por aquello y respiro hondo, buscando tranquilizarse para concentrarse. Hanji y Erwin, que pasaban por ahí discutiendo sobre algo, se detuvieron al ver a Levi a punto de combatir con la chica nueva, por lo que no pudieron evitar acercarse a ver.

Por reflejo se cubrió del primer golpe que Rivaille le había lanzado a una velocidad inimaginable. El sargento quedó en donde ella había estado segundos antes y le vió alzara la guardia de nuevo.

-No me voy a contener solo porque seas una chica-advirtió y ella asintió, con una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco me voy a contener-comentó, lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara

Levi volvió a lanzarle varios golpes de los que ella solo pudo evadir o cubrirse de ellos. Había peleado con Eren, con su tío Erwin, con su tía Hanji, con su tía Mikasa—que era la más fuerte de todos los que le entrenaron—pero esta batalla no podía compararse con todos esos entrenamientos. Elie encontró una pequeña brecha entre todos los golpes y le lanzó una patada al abdomen, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, sorprendiéndolo por la fuerza que tenía.

Sus ojos grises brillaron y volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, continuando con la lluvia de golpes, de cuando en cuando, ella encontraba alguna brecha y buscaba la forma de asestarle algún golpe. Se sorprendieron a sobremanera cuando el puño de Elie casi se estampa en la cara de sargento, siendo detenida por él, al instante.

Sin quererlo, habían llamado la atención de toda la gente que pasaba por ahí, emocionándose con aquella pelea que daba la sensación de que los dos oponentes eran igual de fuertes. La chica sintió una patada en su abdomen que le hizo estamparse contra uno que otro espectador. Rivaille no le iba a dar tiempo para levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia ella para darle fin a eso de una vez, pero con agilidad, ella se puso de pie, y haciendo un par de volteretas en el aire ya estaba del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Erwin y Hanji sonrieron ante aquello, Levi sí que parecía emocionado con todo eso.

Mientras escapaba de los golpes que Levi le lanzaba de nuevo, trazó un plan con rapidez. El pelinegro se preguntaba porque se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes, ¿Es que ya se había rendido o ya estaba cansada? Le tomó por sorpresa cuando ella se agachó, hasta hincarse en el suelo, extendió una pierna y se barrió, provocando que él cayera al suelo, de inmediato, él reaccionó, tomándole de la muñeca, para aprisionarla contra el suelo, sosteniendo sus brazos doblados en su espalda.

-Auch-se quejó al sentir que su mejilla se estampó contra el suelo, sintió el peso de su padre retirarse de su espalda y se enderezó, limpiándose la cara de la tierra, vió una mano extendida hacia ella y sin dudarlo la tomó, con una pequeña sonrisa, no, ella no era la mujer más expresiva de la legión, pero el saberse tan cerca de su padre le ponía de malas

-Eso estuvo muy bien mocosa-le dijo, recobrando el aliento, pudo distinguir un poco de emoción en su voz-¿Dónde has aprendido?-

-Me…me enseñaron mi madre y mis tíos-contestó un poco sonrojada por el cumplido

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó confundido

-Mi…mi padre murió cuando yo era muy chica-explicó, bajando la mirada, Levi asintió, comprendiendo

-Ya veo, de todos modos, has estado genial-todos parecían incrédulos, ¿El sargento alagando a la nueva?

-¿De verdad lo cree?-preguntó emocionada y con brillo en los ojos, Eren frunció un poco el ceño al ver a Rivaille asentir

-Sigue así soldado-dio media vuelta y anunció el fin del entrenamiento caminando a las duchas para asearse

Hanji y Erwin se acercaron a la chica que parecía esconder toda su emoción detrás de aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Has estado muy bien-le felicitó el comandante palmeando su espalda

-¿Y viste al enanín? Parecía emocionado con todo eso-la científica revolvió su cabello-Tus padres debieron estar muy orgullosos de ti-

-Sí-dijo-Creo que sí-sonrió y señaló el cuartel con una mano-Iré a darme una ducha-dijo comenzando a caminar a paso lento, aun repitiendo las palabras de su padre en su cabeza

**-0-**

Eren entró al comedor, ya era tarde, pero hasta ahora había terminado con sus labores y moría de hambre, esperaba no encontrarse con nadie allí o tendría problemas. Detuvo sus pasos al toparse con la pequeña figura de la pelinegra que dormía plácidamente sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

Le dio algo de ternura al verle así, pero sacudió su cabeza, sacando todos aquellos pensamientos, acercándose para despertarla, si seguía allí pescaría un resfriado.

-Elie-le llamó en voz baja, removiéndola un poco del hombro para despertarle-Elie-ella movió su cabeza y a escondió aún más entre sus brazos

-5 minutos más-pidió y él esbozo una sonrisa divertida

-Te resfriarás si te quedas aquí, levántate y ve a tu cuarto-le pidió, moviéndola otro poco

-Eres molesto-dijo con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y con un puño tallándose el ojo izquierdo, lanzando un bostezo al aire

-Deberías ir a tu habitación, estarás más cómoda-le sugirió, cuando ella le vió con esos ojos verdes bien abiertos

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-cuestionó, confusa, el castaño le sonrió

-Recién voy terminando mis labores y voy a cenar porque muero de hambre-explicó, encaminándose a la cocina, para ver que encontraba

Buscó en la alacena y sacó el pan, cortando un par de rebanadas para hacerse un sándwich, y se sirvió una taza de té tibio que aún estaba en el pocillo. Termino rápido de prepararse su cena y camino a las mesas, encontrándose con la chica aún sentada allí, mirando la flama de la vela frente a ella, parecía realmente concentrada en eso.

-Creí que ya estaría en tu habitación-dijo, llamando su atención

-Dime una cosa-le cambió de tema, tenía una duda desde que llegó allí hacía 3 días

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú… ¿A ti…te gusta el sargento?-Eren casi se ahogó con el té, comenzando a toser, Elie se asustó un poco y se encimo en la mesa, para poder ayudarle a recobrarse, levantándole la barbilla, haciendo que viera hacia el techo

-E-Elie… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-habló con voz entrecortada, aun mirando al techo, sintiendo los dedos fríos de la pelinegra en su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío

-Me lo preguntaba…por la forma en que sigues al sargento Rivaille a todos lados y acatas sus órdenes-Jaeger notó el respeto y…cariño con el que nombro al mayor

-Bueno… ¿Qué no hace eso un buen soldado? ¿Acatar las órdenes de su superior?-ella no le dejaba volver su cabeza a como estaba, parecía que no quería que le viera a los ojos-Elie… ¿Me lo preguntas porque te gusta el sargento?-

Escuchó una risa suave, que lo descolocó un poco, pues juraba haber escuchado esa risa en otra parte, en algún momento, pero no supo reconocer donde.

-No, yo admiro mucho al sargento, es…una leyenda viviente-él asintió comprendiendo y sintió las manos de ella retirarse, cuando volvió la mirada al frente se encontró con la mirada cercana de la de ojos esmeraldas-Pero tú…la forma en que le miras es diferente-

Elie se acomodó mejor al lado del castaño y recargó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano, mirándole fijo. Eren también volteó a verle, como esperando a que ella continuara con su explicación.

-He notado…-volvió a hablar ella-Que cuando se aparece en la habitación en donde estas de inmediato volteas a verle…como si te llamara, aunque no lo haga-los dedos de su mano, se enredaron en su pelo, mientras hablaba, como en un acto inconsciente-Y cuando te mira, tus mejillas se vuelven rojas de inmediato-

-Pero…eso no…-

Eren no sabía cómo defenderse, la verdad es que no lo había pensado antes porque él estaba enamorado de Annie… ¿No? Aquella chica agresiva que se había ido dentro de los muros de Sina, le gustaban sus ojos azul oscuro, que en la sombra se le veían grises y su cabello corto negro…no…así no era Annie….Annie era rubia… ¿Entonces porque estaba pensando en las características físicas del sargento?

Quiso estrellarse la cabeza contra la mesa, para ver si así sus pensamientos se ponían en orden, pero, inevitablemente la cara del heichou venía a su mente cuando pensaba en quien le gustaba, sus ojos vieron a Elie y no pudo negar que también sentía una ligera atracción hacia ella, aunque fuera solo atracción física, porque si no fuese por esa mirada verdosa ella sería idéntica a…

-¿Elie?-le llamó, acercándose un poco a ella-¿Has notado el parecido físico que tienes con el sargento?-la pelinegra soltó una risita nerviosa, desviando la mirada a la pared

-¿Pero qué dices Eren?-comentó, con un tono divertido, pero muriéndose de los nervios por dentro

-Tal vez…sea mera coincidencia-dijo él, un poco más convencido y ella asintió, lanzando un suspiro, casi de alivio

-Bueno…piensa en lo que te dije ¿Sí?-pidió, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, con una ligera sonrisa

-De acuerdo-aceptó, no muy convencido y se comió el último bocado del sándwich, llevándose la taza a los labios también

-Bueno, me voy a dormir-se puso de pie, y se estiró

-Espera, déjame acompañarte-él también se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina para lavar sus trastes

**-0-**

Rivaille caminó por los pasillos, esa reunión había sido demasiado aburrida y larga, como si Hanji tuviera algo nuevo de que hablar, y Erwin repasando las mismas tácticas que ya les habían sido dadas. Estaba fastidiado y lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

-Bueno, señorita-escuchó la voz de Eren hacer eco en el pasillo, por lo que se acercó más-La dejo sana y salva en su habitación-en su mente repaso a todas las mujeres que se quedaban en su mismo piso

-Gracias Eren-reconoció de inmediato la voz de la nueva a su cargo, y frunció ligeramente el ceño-Buenas noches, que descanses-deseó ella

-Tú igual-contestó él y después escuchó sus pasos alejarse

Esperó un poco, al menos a que ella se metiera a su habitación para no topársela, la muchacha le agradaba y admitía que era bastante fuerte, pero le molestaba a sobremanera que Eren se comportara tan amable con ella, y que la chica lo tratara con tanta confianza.

Reanudó su paso, deteniéndose con sorpresa ante la puerta de la pelinegra que estaba recargada del marco de madera, parecía estar meditando algo, mirando el suelo fijamente. Cuando le sintió ahí, Elie levantó la cabeza le sonrió, ampliamente.

-Buenas noches sargento-deseó, y él comprendió que le estaba esperando desde que Jaeger se fue

-Buenas noches soldado-respondió y le vió sonreírle, entrando finalmente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta

Volvió a caminar derecho hasta llegar a su habitación…se le hacía extraño pero a la vez le gustaba saber que ella le estuviese esperando simplemente para desearle buenas noches…

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Aquí vengo con el cap 3 que no subi el lunes .-. en serio perdónenme, he andado con la cabeza en las nubes, de nuevo les agradezco por todos sus reviews, follows y favorites (juro que en cuanto pueda contesto los reviews :D) ah! Claro, casi lo olvido**

**La ganadora es: Suzaku Namikaze! **

**Porque si, los nombres son de Sleepy Hollow de la serie de fox…estoy enamorada de Ichabod xD jaja en fin~**

**Me despido, porque tengo que ir a consentir a mi oniisama (pobrecito anda deprimido u.u) y nos leemos el lunes :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :) algo de OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capitulo 4**

Elie caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre a paso lento, tarareando aquella canción que su tío Erwin le había enseñado, recién terminaba de limpiar las habitaciones que se le habían ordenado e iría a ver si tenía algo más que hacer, recibía y ejecutaba las órdenes del sargento con gusto pues, a fin de cuentas, era su padre.

Tocó la puerta y entró cuando se le concedió el permiso, deteniéndose frente al escritorio, con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Sargento, ya termine de limpiar las habitaciones del tercer piso-informó, haciendo el saludo militar, Rivaille pensó que ella era como un perrito que saludaba a su amo…y le pareció gracioso

-¿Lo has hecho bien, soldado?-dejó unos papeles de lado, para mirarle fijamente

-Sí, señor-sonrió ampliamente y llevó sus manos a su espalda-¿Necesita algo más?-el mayor le miró, con detenimiento, normalmente era Eren el que preguntaba aquello

-¿Haz terminado todas tus tareas?-

-Sí, señor-él asintió y bajó la mirada, leyendo con rapidez lo que tenía en la mano para después firmarlo y dejarlo de lado

Elie se quedó allí, parada, observándole trabajar, era agradable cuando él le dejaba estar allí, al terminar sus labores, simplemente acompañándolo, desde aquel entrenamiento hacia 3 días. Cuando ella había preguntado por qué, Rivaille le había comentado que su compañía era buena.

Ya casi haría una semana allí, y aún no sabía mucho de él, a veces quería bombardearlo con preguntas, dudas, que siempre había tenido, pero se detenía por la personalidad tan única de su padre.

Le vió levantar la vista hacia ella, señalando la silla vacía, tomó asiento y volvió a verle, le gustaba observarlo trabajar, se sentía como niña pequeña de nuevo.

-¿Cómo…te ha ido estos días?-la pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sorprendiéndola, pues él nunca preguntaba nada, solo...le dejaba estar

-Bien-se apresuró a responder-¿Y…a usted?-le vió encogerse de hombros mientras seguía firmando

-¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeros?-

-Sí, todos son buenos conmigo-comentó con una sonrisa

-¿No…extrañas tu casa?-vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Su padre sí que conversaba con la gente

-Extraño a mi madre-admitió, con nostalgia, pues es que, definitivamente, el Eren de ahora no se parecía mucho al que estaba acostumbrada, ahora era más…impulsivo-Una persona un poco exagerada pero buena madre-

-¿Exagerada?-le preguntó, viéndola de reojo, deteniendo su lectura en algún punto…la verdad es que no estaba poniendo real atención a lo que tenía entre las manos

-Bueno…es muy emocional y transparente, como un libro abierto, se preocupa por cosas insignificantes y siempre me está protegiendo, como una especie de…bueno-lanzó una risita-Perro guardián-por aquella descripción, Levi solo pudo imaginarse al chico titán…con cabello largo

-¿No…se parece un poco al mocoso?-

-Sí-ella volvió a reír-Algo-

-Al menos puedes encontrar a tu madre en él-

-Sí, aunque…-bajó la mirada sonrojada, mordiéndose la lengua-No…nada-

-¿Aunque qué?-le incitó a proseguir, para ese punto, Rivaille ya había dejado de lado el papeleo

-B-bueno…usted…se parece a mi padre-aquella comparación le sorprendió, pues no esperaba aquello

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí, mi madre me contaba que él era un gran soldado, el mejor de su clase, era reconocido y respetado por todos…y bueno, le admiro mucho…como a usted-una extraña felicidad removió el corazón del sargento, aunque no entendía porque le gustaba escuchar aquello

-Era de la policía militar ¿No?-ella asintió-¿Qué le paso?-

-Él murió…por un disturbio en la ciudad…protegiendo a mi madre-contó a medias la verdad, lo que lograba recordar

-¿A tu madre?-

-Estaba…eh…herida…y embarazada-balbuceó, pues no tenía una idea exacta sobre que contarle… ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-¿Herida? ¿Por qué?-algo no le cuadraba en todo eso, por lo que indagó un poco más

-Por una misión que tuvo-

-¿Qué tipo de misión? La policía militar no es muy activa-_¡Genial Elie! ¿Ahora que le dirás? _Pensó intentando maquinar algo lo suficientemente creíble

-Mi madre antes era de la legión de reconocimiento, después de que salió herida gravemente mi padre exigió que se cambiara a la policía militar-estuvo a punto de azotar la cabeza contra el escritorio y rodar en el suelo de desesperación ¿En serio creía que eso funcionaría?

-¿En la legión? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-K-Katrina Crane-

-No me suena, ¿Hace cuánto que estuvo en la legión?-

-Eh…hace 20 años-creyó hacer bien sus cuentas, buscando que él no se relacionara con ese tiempo

-Hmm, tal vez por eso no me suena…y entonces, ¿Por qué fue el disturbio en el que murió tu padre?-le interesaba saber, porque algo no le quedaba del todo claro sobre eso

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura-la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, había buscado en su memoria la forma en que su padre había muerto para sacarse algo de la manga, pero unas punzadas le detuvieron en sus pensamientos, era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido-Algo relacionado a…una traición-suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como si buscara quitar el dolor así-Lo siento, no puedo recordar-

-Bueno, no importa-carraspeó y tomó los papeles que había dejado botados-Lamento la intrusión en tu vida privada-

Elie negó con la cabeza, un poco mejor, las punzadas habían hecho que la vista se le hiciera algo borrosa, pero todo comenzaba a aclararse un poco.

-No importa-volvió a sonreír-Yo… ¿Podría saber algo sobre usted?-

-¿Cómo qué?-a pesar de que tapaba su cara con los documentos, la pelinegra distinguió la ceja arqueada de su padre

-Bueno…usted… ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo es que entró a la legión?-

-Fue Erwin el que me reclutó-explicó, breve, evitando la primer pregunta

-¿El comandante? ¿Por qué?-recordaba que de niña siempre había preguntado aquello, pero nadie se había dignado en contárselo…el sargento lanzó algo parecido a un suspiro y se recargó del respaldo de la silla

-Robe un equipo de maniobras del ejercito-comenzó a explicar…aunque ni él mismo sabía porque le contaba aquello-Les di trabajo, y al solo ser un principiante pero aun así tener buen manejo del equipo, Erwin vio cualidades que podían servir en el ejército…así que, en vez de meterme a la cárcel cuando me atraparon, me hicieron unirme-los ojos grises del mayor se encontraron con los verdes de la chica, que le veía entusiasmada…él no logró comprender aquello

-Entonces ¿Siempre ha estado bajo las órdenes del comandante?-Levi asintió-Vaya-su tono de voz se escuchó cargado de admiración-¿Y de dónde es usted?-

-De los barrios bajos de Sina-dijo rápido, no queriendo recordar aquellos días

-¿En serio? ¿Y sus padres?-

-No los conocí-dijo simplemente, un poco asombrado de que el brillo de emoción no desapareciera de los orbes esmeraldas

-Ha estado solo mucho tiempo-comentó en voz baja, un poco triste al imaginárselo, vió al mayor encogerse de hombros-Debe ser doloroso-bajó la mirada, al suelo, miles de recuerdos surcaron su mente-Crecer sin un padre es doloroso en sí…creo que yo me hubiera vuelto loca si no hubiese tenido a mi madre-admitió, suspirando-No me creo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar estar completamente sola-

-Uno se acostumbra-le comentó él, dejando finalmente el último papel en la pila de los ya revisados-Y aprende a sobrellevarlo-se puso en pie, caminando hacia ella y colocó una mano en su hombro-Yo creo que si hubieses sido lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo-Elie se sorprendió, a sobremanera, por aquel comentario, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar de emoción

-¿De…de verdad lo cree?-

-Sí, lo creo-dijo firme y palmeó un par de veces su hombro-Ahora vamos a cenar-

Con rapidez asintió y se puso de pie, siguiéndolo a la salida para encaminarse al pasillo…Eren siempre había tenido razón, su padre era increíble.

**-0-**

Hanji caminó con decisión por los pasillos, buscando por las habitaciones a Elie. Le había pedido a Armin que buscara los nombres de Ichabod y Katrina Crane, encontrándose con que eran provenientes de un cuentos llamado "Sleepy Hollow". ¿Quién demonios era Elie? ¿Qué rayos quería? ¿Y por qué había mentido? Pues bien, iría a enfrentarla en ese momento y se enteraría de la verdad.

-Hola, Elie-le saludó con una sonrisa, cuando la encontró, rebuscando en los estantes de la biblioteca-¿Cómo estás?-la chica le vió de reojo y le sonrió, levemente

-Hola Hanji-san, estoy bien ¿Y usted?-dejó los libros entre sus manos en la mesa cercana y volvió a subir el pequeño banquito para alcanzarlos restantes, al parecer le quedaban pocos por bajar

-Bien ¿Levi te trata bien?-ella asintió-¿Tus compañeros?-

-Sí, todo ha estado bien-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-tomó asiento, a la mesa donde la menor apilaba los libros-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Bueno… ¿Es urgente?-

-Sí-

-De acuerdo-aceptó y tomó asiento frente a la mujer, haciendo los libros de lado para verle

-Elie, me preguntaba-colocó el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la mesa, de frente a ella, abriéndolo en una página determinada-¿Por qué los nombres de tus padres salieron del nombre de un cuento?-la pelinegra se mordió los labios, al verse descubierta y se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosa-So una lectora ávida, al igual que tu compañero Arlelt y ambos…nos dimos cuenta-

Hanji se puso en una posición inusualmente seria, y miró con detenimiento a la chica frente a ella, intentando buscar la verdad.

-¿Quién eres Elie?-

-Es un poco difícil de explicar-

-Entenderé-

-Mi nombre es Elie Rivaille-dijo, tan seria que por un momento Zoe pensó que ella no bromeaba, la mayor soltó una risita nerviosa

-¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Elie Rivaille, hija del sargento-los ojos serios y la voz firme de la menor le hizo saber que no mentía

-¿Es una broma verdad?-comenzó a balbucear mientras buscaba respuestas en su cabeza-Levi…Levi no tiene ninguna mujer o… ¿Él lo sabe?-la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

-Técnicamente yo nazco dentro de un año-se rascó la nuca y ladeó un poco la cabeza-Vengo del futuro, 20 años adelante-

-¿Cómo es…posible?-

-No sabría decir con exactitud lo que ocurrió…una anciana bruja que estaba en el mercado me trajo aca-comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa-Me dejo venir pero a cambio debo darle un año de memorias por cada semana que esté aquí-

-Cariño, ya vas por tu segunda semana, ¿Estás segura?-Elie asintió, decidida, mirándole a los ojos con determinación

-Sé que es arriesgado pero…quería conocerlo-

-¿A quién?-

-A papá-dijo, bajando la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa

-¿No lo conocías? ¿Te abandonó con tu madre?-la menor negó con la cabeza y Hanji se cubrió la boca, horrorizada-Él morirá-

-Sí-lanzó un suspiro y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa-La anciana borró momentáneamente el conocimiento sobre su muerte, para que no interfiera con el futuro-

-¿Quién es tu madre, Elie?-le preguntó, mirándola recargar su cabeza sobre sus brazos

-No puedo decirlo-

-Pero si me has dicho quién es tu padre, ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque podrían regresarme a mi línea de tiempo y aún no quiero irme-

-¿Yo sigo viva en tu época?-la de orbes verdes asintió-Elie… ¿Qué pretendes realmente? ¿Cuánto tiempo más…? No, mejor dicho ¿Cuánto tiempo estas dispuesta a perder?-

-No lo sé-admitió, encogiéndose en su lugar-Pero ahora que le conozco, no solo por las historias de los demás, si en persona…puedo decir con seguridad que amo a mi padre-los ojos de la chica parecían a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas-Pero aún no se si soy digna de decirme su hija-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo has notado ¿Verdad?-preguntó…y Zoe se puso pensativa, al respecto

La pose de la científica era pensativa, intentando comprender aquel último comentario que la chica le había dicho…pues tenía razón, no lo había notado. Dejó eso de lado y continuó, ya tendría un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

-Tal vez si supiera que es tu padre…conocerías otra faceta de él-Elie se sobresaltó, enderezándose

-Oh, no-comenzó a negar con las manos, alterada-No puedo decirle…me tomaría de a loca…y me regresarían a casa-la de lentes asintió, comprendiendo sus razones y se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa-Tía Hanji… ¿Me guardarás el secreto?-

-Descuida-le sonrió-Lo haré-

-Gracias-dijo, abrazándola, sintiendo que era correspondida al instante por la mayor, que acariciaba su cabello y palmeaba su espalda

-Por nada pequeña-besó la coronilla de la chica y esperó a que se soltaran, para encaminarse a la salida-Me voy, tengo que terminar mi trabajo, y si no quieres que nadie más se entere…esconde bien ese libro-le guiñó un ojo y salió de la biblioteca

Elie tomó el libro y lo dejó en un estante lo suficientemente alto, donde nadie más podría alcanzarlo. Le agradaba que pudiese contar con su tía Hanji.

**-0-**

Una semana, 5 días. El tiempo exacto que su hija había desaparecido. El tiempo exacto que él no dormía, ni comía. ¿Dónde está Elie? Era la pregunta que se hacía todos los días, en todo momento.

Ya la había buscado por toda Shinganshina, en Trost, incluso se habían ido a recorrer toda Sina. Erwin ya estaba organizando una expedición para salir de las murallas y ver si ella estaba afuera.

Estaba desesperado, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? su mente no podía maquinar nada correctamente y quería echarse a llorar como un niño. Había perdido a su hija, a su bebé, a su princesa. ¿Qué le diría a Rivaille cuando se encontraran de nuevo? ¿Qué no supo cuidar de su hija a pesar de que él se había sacrificado para salvarla?

-¿Eren?-le llamó Mikasa, entrando a la habitación que era de su sobrina, encontrándolo sentado en la cama, con la chaqueta de la legión perteneciente a su hija entre las manos-Eren-le volvió a llamar, intentando regresarle a la realidad

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sé que estas preocupado, pero debes comer algo…y descansar… ¿Qué dirá Elie cuando te vea así? Solo harás que ella se preocupe-

-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que la vea entrar por esa puerta-

-Eren, deja de ser tan terco, tienes que alimentarte, tienes que dormir-le tendió el plato de sopa caliente que llevaba en las manos y el vaso de agua-¿Por qué no comes y duermes aquí? Así cuando El llegue serás el primero en verla-

Jaeger hizo una mueca, sintiéndose medio convencido por el argumento y accedió, comenzando a comer. No se molestó en saborear la comida, se la terminó rápido y se subió a la cama por completo, tomando la almohada de su hija, abrazándose a ella. Mkasa suspiró, había sido igual cuando Rivaille había muerto.

-Eren-tomó la cobija de la cama y lo cubrió con ella, Hanji había dicho que podían distraerle un poco con el aroma de la chica-Duerme un poco, por favor-

Él se limitó a asentir, dejándose caer en el mullido colchón, esperando que el cansancio le bajara para dormir, aunque sabía que no dormiría bien, su cabeza estaría inundada todo el tiempo por pensamientos sobre su hija.

Mikasa salió del cuarto, a pasos rápidos hacia el comedor, donde todos le esperaban, expectantes por saber si Eren se había alimentado. Lanzó un suspiró y se sentó junto a Mikel.

-Comió y creo que logré que durmiera, pero, no va a estar en paz hasta que la encontremos-

-Entonces debemos alistarnos para salir lo más pronto posible y expandir nuestra búsqueda-Erwin habló firme, recibiendo miradas llenas de determinación y aceptación por sus palabras-Partiremos en dos días-

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Oh margot! No saben cuaaaaanto me costo este cap -.- y sobre todo porque estoy enferma y no me puedo concentrar con claridad, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado :) y agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews (los de fujoshi completa me encantan xD), sus favorites y sus follows, son alimento para mi alma :B**

**Oh! Y un agradecimiento enooooorme a Jani-oneechan por ayudarme con este cap, gracias!**

**Bueno, nos leemos el viernes y perdón por subirlo tarde -.-**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Voluntad**

**Capítulo 5**

Su espalda chocó contra el suelo y soltó un pequeño quejido, esta vez sí le había dolido. Lanzó un suspiro, lleno de cansancio y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara del sargento que le tapaba el sol. Puso una mueca algo extraña, como si estudiara con cuidado algo en el rostro del mayor. Levi arqueó una ceja, como esperando a que le dijera algo.

Elie comenzó mover su cabeza, como si quisiera verle de diferentes ángulos, y Rivaille no podía sentirse más confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó y ella soltó una risita

-No, nada-se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa de la tierra-Creo que es el turno de Eren de entrenar con usted, sargento-el mayor asintió, no muy convencido y volteó a ver al chico

-Mocoso, tu turno-le llamó y él de inmediato asintió, casi corriendo para llegar a su lado

Cuando Eren se cruzó con Elie, ella le hizo señas para que se inclinara un poco, le susurró algo al oído y el castaño parecía incrédulo, la pelinegra asintió divertida, afirmando lo dicho, haciéndole prometer que se fijaría en lo que fuere que había visto. Jaeger asintió y continuó su camino, dejándola tomar asiento en donde él había estado antes.

-¿Estás listo mocoso?-preguntó Levi cuándo finalmente llegó a su lado

-Sí, sargento-

-Empecemos entonces-

Se puso en posición de combate y comenzó por bloquear algunos golpes y patadas, intentado lanzar aunque fuese un solo puñetazo al mayor. Elie le había dado algunos consejos sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le habían servido con el resto de sus compañeros…pero bueno, con el mayor era diferente.

Fue en medio de aquellos golpes y patadas que notó lo que ella le había dicho, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando cayó al suelo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión, a pesar de lo mucho que le había dolido la caída.

La silueta de la chica de 19 años apareció para darle sombra, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-Tenías razón-dijo divertido

-¿No me creías?-le preguntó, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-No lo había notado-comentó, tomando su mano-Supongo que soy poco observador-

-Eso está mal, eres un soldado, debes saber observar todo a tu alrededor-regaño, aún con la sonrisa en la cara y el sargento se sintió completamente excluido de aquella conversación

-¿Qué ocurre?-no pudo evitar preguntar, la chica le caía bien, bastante bien, pero odiaba que se llevara así con Eren…como si fueran novios o algo así

Elie soltó una risita, tapándose los labios y fue el castaño el que volteó a verle.

-Dependiendo de la luz sus ojos cambian de color-se encargó de explicar con una sonrisa

-¿Era…eso?-preguntó confundido, y ambos asintieron, con la misma sonrisa

-Aunque si se fija bien-Elie se paró a su lado y señaló los ojos del castaño-El color de ojos de Eren también cambia dependiendo de la luz-Rivaille se rascó la nuca e hizo una mueca asintiendo

-Sí, ya lo había notado-el chico pareció sorprendido y ella sonrió

-Bueno, yo los dejo para que sigan entrenando-señaló el cuartel, aun sonriendo-Iré a darme un baño-palmeó el hombro de Eren, intercambiando una mirada cómplice-Glück*-le dijo contenta haciendo que se sonrojara

Caminando despacio hacia dentro, nada en el mundo podría arruinar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

**-0-**

Eren se puso de pie y se despidió de ambos, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del comedor. Estaba cansado y debería ir a dormir. Hanji y Levi se quedaron solos, mientras él terminaba su taza de té y ella terminaba de cenar.

La conversación que había sostenido con Elie aún rondaba su cabeza y le daba una enorme curiosidad lo que él pensaría sobre tener hijos, si estaba enamorado de alguien…tal vez era Petra, porque siempre estaba cerca de él.

-Elie es una buena chica-comentó de repente, haciendo que alzara la vista hacia ella

-Un buen soldado-dijo, asintiendo

-Para ti no hay otra cosa ¿Eh?-

-En estos tiempos no hay nada más-comentó bajando la mirada a los papeles que tenía en la mano

-No me digas que nunca has pensado en tu vida cuando todo esto termine-dijo, incrédula

-Claro que no ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera sé si saldré vivo en la siguiente expedición-se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia

-Por ejemplo, a mí me gustaría tener mi propia casa fuera de estos muros-dijo, ignorando su comentario-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No has pensado en…tener una familia?-

-¿Familia? No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas-dejó la taza sobre la mesa y masajeó sus sienes, justo ahora que se sentía tan cansado venía ella y le hacía tantas preguntas

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Para empezar, ni siquiera tengo a alguien que me importe lo suficiente como para pensarlo-_ah, Petra, estas descartada _pensó Hanji, recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano

-¿Y no quieres una pareja?-

-No tengo tiempo-

-¡Por favor! ¿Tampoco has pensado en tener hijos?-¡Ah! La pregunta que tanto quería hacer salió de su boca

-¿Para qué? Ya tengo suficiente con que me tengan de niñero-lanzó un bufido-No soporto a los mocosos-

-Vamos…no son niños para siempre-

-La mayor parte de su vida, sí-

-Claro que no-negó con la mano-Estás exagerando-

-¿Y esto me interesa porque…?-hizo algunos ademanes con las manos, incitando a la chica a seguir

-Bueno, pongamos un caso hipotético donde tienes un hijo…-iba a continuar cuando él le interrumpió, tan enfrascados estaban en la conversación que no habían notado la tercer presencia allí

-Por última vez loca, yo NO voy a tener mocosos. No los soporto, mucho menos aguantaría tener uno y tener que criarlo por responsabilidad-se tomó el último trago de té de una vez y agregó-Yo no deseo hijo alguno ¿Quedo claro ahora?-

-Oh Dios…-dijo en voz baja, cuando sus ojos divisaron a la pequeña Elie de pie detrás de Rivaille

-Buenas noches Hanji-san, sargento-dijo en voz baja y un poco temblorosa

-Buenas noches-la científica se puso de pie, bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro

-¿Vas a cenar, Elie?-preguntó ella, nerviosa, acercándose a la menor

-Yo…creo que perdí el apetito-se rascó la nuca y giró sobre sus talones-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana-se despidió con una reverencia y casi salió corriendo del comedor

Zoe hizo una mueca, de tristeza y volteó a ver a Rivaille que miraba la puerta con una ceja arqueada.

-A veces en serio eres un idiota-dijo antes de salir, siguiendo los pasos de la chica

**-0-**

Se hizo ovillo en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y cubriéndose con la manta. Todo era demasiado perfecto, debió saber antes que algo así pasaría. Escuchó que tocaban su puerta y se quedó en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Los toquidos taladraban su cabeza, que de por sí ya le dolía. Sentía que todo era un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Deseaba despertar y correr al cuarto de Eren, para escabullirse en su cama y abrazarse a él, llorando, contándole el sueño, para ser consolada como cuando era niña, recibiendo mimos y palabras reconfortantes para hacerle olvidar.

Pero eso no era un sueño, y su papá no estaba ahí…

-Elie, nena-la voz de su tía se escuchó de repente en la habitación

-Tía Hanji, no quiero sonar grosera pero, preferiría estar sola-

-Necesitas desahogarte, linda-dijo seria, subiéndose en la cama, para sentarse a su lado-Hablame-

-Estoy…-las lágrimas se deslizaron sin permiso por sus mejillas-Bien-

-Vamos, cariño-dijo tomándola en sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza de forma maternal-Levi no lo dijo enserio, estaba molesto porque no le gusta que le pregunte cosas acerca de sus sentimientos-

-Claro que no-dijo ahogando un sollozo-Lo dijo muy en serio-

-Apuesto que él te amaría si supiera la verdad-dijo, intentando reconfortarla

-No lo creo…tal vez solo fui un accidente-se sentía tan patéticamente deprimente

-¡Por supuesto que no! Apuesto que has sido planeada-le hizo levantar el rostro para que le viera-Apuesto a que tu madre lo volvió tan loco que fue él quien pidió que te tuvieran-

-No creo que eso haya pasado, tía Hanji-

-¿Y por qué no? Estoy segura de que él te amará cuando te conozca-Elie suspiró, no podía parar sus lágrimas

-Él no me amará…porque ni siquiera me conocerá-lanzó una risa, apagada, sin ganas, completamente irónica-Apuesto a que solo nos abandonó por mi culpa y mi madre solo me dijo que murió para que yo le quisiera-

-No lo creo, Elie-limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica, sintiendo ganas de llorar también-Vamos, relájate ¿Sí?-

La pelinegra suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se estaba cansando de todo aquello…aunque no lo había notado antes.

-Tal vez sea hora de que vuelva, tía Hanji-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Tienes que decirle!-tomó el rostro de la menor con cuidado entre sus manos y acarició sus pómulos, con ternura

-No quiero…tengo miedo-nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, nunca había llorado tanto

-Cariño, ten confianza-le pidió, con tono maternal-Él estaría encantado de tener una hija como tú-

-Yo creo más bien que fui un error-Hanji sintió el cuerpo de la pelinegra temblar, era increíble lo mucho que las palabras de Rivaille le habían afectado

-No digas eso, nena…ellos te amarán, lo sé-

-Sé que mi madre me ama, y yo los amo a ellos…pero…no creo que él me quiera, ni un poco-se abrazó a sí misma, escondiendo su cara en sus piernas

-Apuesto a que el Levi del futuro, que está en el cielo, está orgulloso de ti y te ama-le sonrió, a pesar de que no le veía y le revolvió el cabello

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó, levantando su mirada acuosa, y la sargento juró que era Eren quien estaba ahí

-Claro que sí, nena-

Elie lanzó un suspiro y volvió a abrazarse a su tía, quería volver a casa, quería escabullirse en la cama de Eren, quería llorar en su regazo y preguntarle si su padre realmente la quiso. Quería demasiadas cosas en ese momento y nada quedaba claro en su mente.

-Gracias tía Hanji, creo que intentaré dormir ahora-

-Está bien, descansa-besó su frente y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación, aún preocupada por su sobrina

La pelinegra se recostó en la cama, aún hecha una pequeña bolita, cubierta por la manta, abrazada a su almohada. Aún temblaba, y no solo por el frío que sentía. De repente escuchó las pequeñas gotas golpear su ventana y una luz cegadora inundó la habitación, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó las orejas al mismo tiempo que el sonido del trueno retumbaba por todo el cuartel.

Genial, eso no podía ser peor. Como odiaba los estúpidos truenos y la estúpida lluvia.

Se quedó allí, temblando en la cama, buscando cosas que distrajeran su mente o algo que le arrullara para dormirse de una vez, pero nada parecía ayudar. Finalmente se puso de pie, envolviéndose bien con la manta y tapándose los oídos. Salió de la habitación y caminó al comedor.

Ya no molestaría a su tía Hanji y no tenía a donde más ir…su madre ahí no lo consolaría como en un futuro. Se adentró en la cocina, cantando lo primero que se le vino a la mente, con tal de no pensar en aquellos truenos que estallaban afuera. Se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó a la mesa, a oscuras, sin dejar de cantar, sin dejar de temblar.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Eren que entraba algo somnoliento, rascándose la nuca. Se sorprendió a sobremanera al ver a Elie allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, acercándose a ella

-Na-nada-contestó con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza y tomando más té, él no pudo ver bien su cara que estaba cubierta por la manta

-¿Nada?-

Se acercó un poco más y levantó la cobija, para ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la chica. Se sorprendió a sobremanera pues jamás pensó en verle así, tan vulnerable.

-Elie-le llamó, claramente preocupado por su estado-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Odio la lluvia-comenzó a decir, y entonces él notó que ella estaba temblando-Los truenos me asustan-confesó, encogida en su lugar-Quiero a mi mamá…extraño mi casa-dijo al fin, lanzándose a sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su pecho

El gesto le tomó desprevenido, pero comprendió lo asustada que tenía que estar y terminó por corresponder al abrazo, buscando taparle bien con la manta, para que no sintiera frío.

Le dejó llorar, desahogarse un rato, sintiéndola encogerse cada que un trueno hacía retumbar las ventanas, mientras pensaba en una manera de ayudarle con el miedo que tenía.

-Elie-le llamó, en voz baja, intentando llamar su atención pues ya estaba más calmada-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?-le pregunto, sorprendiéndola-En mi habitación no se escuchan y podrás descansar mejor-

-¿L-lo dices en serio?-preguntó, algo confundida, entre hipidos

-Sí, ¿Te parece bien?-se escuchó otro trueno retumbar por todo el lugar y ella se encogió, volviendo a esconder su cara en el pecho del chico

-Sí-

-Bien, vamos, necesitas descansar-

Le rodeó los hombros y le hizo caminar con él, dirigiéndola hacia el sótano, a paso lento, mientras la pequeña tapaba sus oídos y apretaba los ojos.

Se sorprendió al sentir que la recostaba en la cama y le tapaba con la manta, abrió los ojos solo para ver que él se iba a recostar en el sillón que Petra y Erd le habían dejado allí. La pelinegra estiró una mano para tomarle del pijama y detenerle. Eren volteó a verla, confundido.

-No te vayas-le suplico y él vió a una niña pequeña en la mirada de la chica

-Estaré aquí mismo en la habitación-

-No te vayas-volvió a pedir y Jaeger ya no se pudo negar ante los ojos suplicantes de la mayor, recostándose sobre las mantas y tapándose con una que tenía doblada al pie de la cama

-Bien, estoy aquí-le dijo, y la sintió abrazarle de nuevo, pegándose a él como lapa

-Gracias Eren-dijo, sintiéndose tranquila al estar así, el aura de su madre siempre le iba a tranquilizar

-Por nada Elie-le respondió y la vió quedarse dormida, con una ligera sonrisa

* * *

***Glück significa suerte en alemán n.n**

**Holaaaaaa! Como les va? A mi me va…cansado -.- pero aquí ando, estoy contenta por todos sus reviews y por toooooda la gente que lee el fic :3 se los agradezco en serio. Bueno, por ahora solo les dejare el cap (lleno de feelings) y les diré que estoy ansiosa por lo que viene :3 se va a poner bueno el guateque xD les agradezco enooooormemente por todos sus reviews, follows y favorites :3 me encantan y me animan a seguir :D en especial sus reviews me super animan y encantan, me ponen emotiva *snif snif* en fin~ **

**Muchiiiisimas gracias por leer! Les mando un abrazo de oso, besos embarrados de nutella y muchos saludos! Cuídense mucho, les quiero, no, les amo con todo mi corazón (más que a mi ex novio xD) y nos leemos el lunes :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, tal vez…algo de OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capítulo 6**

Abrió los ojos, recuperando la conciencia de a poco, recordando que Elie había ido a dormir con él la noche anterior. Le buscó con la mirada, no encontrándola en ninguna parte. Se sintió confundido pues estaba seguro que había sido real y no un sueño. Se enderezó, bostezando, y se estiró.

La puerta de su baño se abrió, haciéndole voltear. Elie salió secándose el cabello, ya vestida con el uniforme.

-Buenos días-saludó él

-Buenos días-contesto ella y se acercó a la cama, para sentarse en la orilla de esta-Yo…gracias…por ayudarme-dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojada, Eren le sonrió ampliamente, revolviendo su cabello

-Somos compañeros ¿No? Te ayudaré cuando lo necesites-la pelinegra sonrió

Su papá siempre era así de leal, sin poder evitarlo le abrazó, efusiva…realmente necesitaba verle en su época actual, contarle todo lo ocurrido y desahogarse por lo que había escuchado la noche anterior…sin poder evitarlo se sintió triste de nuevo al recordar las palabras de su padre.

-Gracias Eren-dijo, enderezándose y el chico negó con la cabeza-Iré a desayunar ¿Vienes?-

-Solo…dame 5 minutos-ella asintió y continuó secándose el cabello, mientras el castaño entraba al baño

Miró a su alrededor, sabía que en ese tiempo su papá dormía en el sótano, pero no imaginó que el lugar se viera tan…acogedor. Se dedicó a recorrer la habitación mientras el chico salía de ducharse.

La cama era demasiado cómoda, la pequeña cajonera estaba perfectamente ordenada. El pequeño escritorio tenía unos cuantos papeles encima, doblados y otros en blanco. Un pequeño relicario dorado sobre el escritorio, lo había visto antes pero jamás le había preguntado sobre él.

Le recordó por un segundo a Hanna que siempre preguntaba sobre el guardapelo y su contenido…se quedó quieta viendo aquel objeto, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Hanna? ¿Quién era Hanna? ¿Por qué no lograba recordarla? Suspiro e hizo una mueca.

-Estoy olvidando…-dijo en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el cabello, algo frustrada

-¿Qué estas olvidando?-preguntó Eren a su espalda, haciéndole brincar pues no le había escuchado salir

-No…eh…nada-negó girando a verle, la cabeza le dolía por intentar averiguar quién rayos era Hanna

-Elie-Jaeger se acercó a ella con cara preocupada-Tu nariz sangra-le dijo, levantándole un poco la cara para verle mejor

-Oh vaya-dijo limpiándose rápido

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no es nada-le aseguró, dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse la nariz, el castaño asintió no muy convencido, poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-le preguntó cuándo estuvo lista

-Sí, vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar, le preocupaba que pudiese olvidar algo importante

**-0-**

Miró a su alrededor, todos estaban presentes a desayunar menos el mocoso y Elie. Inevitablemente frunció el ceño, había cosas sobre esa niña que comenzaban a molestarle.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están los mocosos?-preguntó a su escuadrón y a los presentes en la mesa, por primera vez Hanji no le contestó con algún comentario burlón…es más, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, parecía realmente molesta por algo

-Pasé a buscar a Elie esta mañana a su habitación y no estaba-informó Petra, llamando la atención de la científica

-¡¿No está?!-preguntó alterada, asustando a los presentes, la chica negó

-Su…su habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, como si no hubiese pasado la noche allí-contestó a punto de esconderse detrás de Erd y Auruo

-Oh Dios, le dije que no se fuera, que debía quedarse-comenzó a balbucear caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación, volteando a ver al sargento que le miraba con una ceja arqueada-Todo es tu culpa, maldito enano insensible-maldijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él le escuchara, quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva

-¿Qué demonios hice, según tú?-Zoe abrió la boca para contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió

Elie entró seguida de Eren, parecían platicar sobre algo en una lengua extraña. El castaño soltó una risita, divertido. Rivaille hizo una mueca, de verdad que comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

-No tenía ni idea de que sabías hablar alemán-ella también le sonrió

-Mi…madre tenía ascendencia alemana, y como sabía hablarlo me enseño-explicó brevemente, era divertido aquello

-¿De verdad? Mi madre y mi padre también eran de ascendencia alemana, y mi madre se empeñó en enseñarme-ella asintió, comprendiendo, aunque eso ya lo sabía

De repente se vio envuelta en un abrazo efusivo. Su tía Hanji la tenía bien agarrada, lastimándola un poco.

-Oh, Elie, creí que te habías ido-le dijo, restregando su mejilla con la de la menor, que parecía algo

incómoda

-Hanji-san…creo que la lastima-intervino el quinceañero, intentando salvar a su compañera

-Tía Hanji, me asfixias-dijo en voz baja, esperando que así le soltara, lo cual consiguió con suerte, volviendo a respirar con normalidad

-Lo siento, nena, pero en serio me preocupaste-le dijo, acariciando sus pómulos, Elie pudo notar real preocupación en su mirada

-Lamento haberle preocupado Hanji-san-dijo en voz alta, avergonzada por aquella caricia, nunca había sido devota de aquel tipo de demostración de cariño…ni siquiera con su madre

Hanji pareció notar que las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellas y comprendió que podía parecer bastante extraño, por lo que volvió a abrazarla fugazmente.

-Eres tan linda que podría adoptarte como mi sobrina-le guiño el ojo, la menor quiso contener su sonrisa

-¿Entonces puedo llamarle tía Hanji?-

-Seguro que sí-le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y pasó los brazos por los hombros de ambos-Bueno, es hora de desayunar, que si no toman el alimento más importante del día no soportaran la jornada de limpieza del día de hoy-

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina por su respectivo alimento. La de lentes volvió a sentarse, en medio de Erwin y Levi, siendo observada fijamente por todos en la mesa.

-¿Me explicaras ahora por qué me echabas la culpa?-preguntó Rivaille con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados

-Olvídalo-dijo simple, sin agregar algún apodo ni llamarle por su nombre, Erwin arqueó una ceja, ella debía estar realmente molesta como para no joder al otro

Eren se sentó frente al sargento, y Elie tomó asiento a su lado, bajando la mirada, evitando todo contacto visual con su padre, aún se sentía dolida.

-Entonces, nena, ¿A dónde pasaste la noche si no estabas en tu habitación?-cuestionó de inmediato la mujer mirando a su sobrina

-Oh, dormí con Eren-respondió con simpleza comenzando a comerse su manzana, Petra, por otro lado, se ahogaba con su café al escuchar lo dicho

Erd, Auruo y Gunther miraban al menor con la boca abierta, que no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto. El comandante arqueó una ceja ante la sinceridad, y Rivaille frunció el ceño y afiló su mirada ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿El mocoso había dormido con la chica? Su boca de volvió una línea de tanto que apretaba su mandíbula.

Hanji contuvo la sonrisa que quería aflorar de sus labios, la noche anterior se la había pasado atando cabos, pensando en quien era la madre de Elie y aunque su conclusión se le hacía científicamente imposible, ahora no podía descartarla del todo.

-¿Pa-pasaste la noche con Eren?-preguntó Ral, completamente sonrojada

-Sí-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó el chico confundido

Levi se puso en pie tan rápido que asustó a los presentes, quería salir de ahí y golpear unos cuantos novatos.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-le preguntó Smith, arqueando una ceja, desde la llegada de Elie que se comportaba tan extraño

-No es de relevancia-respondió, comenzando a caminar fuera del comedor

-Bien-dijo en voz baja, viéndole alejarse hacia la salida

-Comandante-la voz de la pelinegra le sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Debo…pedir permiso para faltar a mis labores con el sargento Rivaille hoy?-

-¿Por qué quieres faltar a tus labores?-preguntó, _"Porque el imbécil le ha roto el corazón y no quiere verle" _pensó Hanji, cruzándose de brazos

-Quisiera ir a Trost, quiero ver si logro recuperar algo de mi vieja casa-mintió con habilidad y con una mirada convincente

-De acuerdo, tienes mi permiso, yo le informaré a Levi-

-Muchas gracias comandante-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, terminándose su manzana

**-0-**

Camino por el mercado de la ciudad de Trost, buscado con la mirada la casa. Sabía que a la bruja la había encontrado en Shiganshina, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de verle por allí. Quería volver a casa…pero también quería llegar a un arreglo con ella…porque tenía que haber una manera de que el sargento viviera…aún si eso significaba que su existencia desapareciera.

Divisó entonces en una ventana, de una casa vieja y casi a punto de derrumbarse, al gato de la mujer que le miraba fijamente, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

De inmediato se apresuró a entrar en el lugar, escuchando las campanillas hacer sonido al empujar la puerta, de nuevo se vio rodeada por aquellos libros viejos y en diversos idiomas, por las velas con olor a menta y los frascos con líquidos de todos los colores.

-Me has encontrado-dijo la anciana detrás del mostrador completamente segura, fumando de su pipa-Ya levas aquí dos semanas ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedaras?-

-Solo unos días-aseguró, tragando saliva y acercándose a la mujer-Quiero…-

-Sé lo que quieres-le interrumpió la mujer seria-Y creí haberte dicho que no podías cambiar nada-

-Por favor-suplicó, acercándose-No importa el precio que sea…lo pagaré-

-¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida y la de tu madre para salvar a tu padre?-Elie le miró horrorizada

-¡No! No quiero que nada le pase a Eren… ¡Si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de salvarlo entonces no me importa! Pero…pero…-bajó la voz conforme bajó la mirada, la anciana suspiró

-Eres muy valiente al decir eso, pero tu vida también es muy valiosa…no puedes arriesgar así a la gente que has salvado en tus misiones-

-Pero…-

-Sin embargo-le interrumpió la mujer, antes de que la menor replicara-Hay una manera de que se salve-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-le preguntó con el rostro iluminado por completo

-Sí-la mujer se acercó y señaló el frasquito que colgaba de la cadena alrededor de su cuello

-¿Esto?-pregunto quitándoselo y extendiéndolo a la mujer

-Esto… es la clave de todo-

La anciana le sonrió, con la pipa aún en la boca, comenzando a explicarle, a cada palabra la chica sentía que le embargaba cierto alivio…

**-0-**

Volvió al cuartel bastante contenta, la charla con aquella mujer había sido reconfortante, una vez que supo que podía hacer algo sin arriesgar la vida de nadie de su familia aceptó contenta lo que la mujer le había dicho…le costaría un precio…caro, sí, pero valía la pena, ahora solo tenía que despedirse de todos para poner manos a la obra con su plan.

Divisó con la mirada a Erd y Gunther que platicaban sobre algo en la entrada, ambos parecían preocupados, ella de inmediato se acercó para preguntar sobre su tía Hanji.

-Oh, Elie-le llamó Erd-La sargento Hanji te ha estado buscando, hace un rato pregunto si ya habías vuelto-

-Iré a verle en seguida-

-Primero deberías ir a ver a Eren…-sugirió Gunther

-¿A Eren?-preguntó confundida

-Sí, tuvo un accidente con el equipo de maniobras y no pudo evitar una caída muy fea-de inmediato sintió pánico por la salud del castaño

-P-pero… ¿Está…está bien?-preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago

-Al parecer solo se torció el tobillo y la muñeca, también se dio un golpe en la cabeza y esta inconsciente, pero no es nada grave-lanzó un suspiro de alivio y asintió, comprendiendo-¿Ustedes son…novios?-indagó el rubio, sin poder contener la curiosidad, ella de inmediato negó

-Es mi amigo-dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, el otro carraspeó

-Está en la enfermería, ¿Por qué no vas a verle?-asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuartel, a paso apresurado

Subió por las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, entrando a la enfermería de inmediato, Hanji, terminaba de escribir unas cosas en una libreta, sentada junto a Eren que dormía profundamente.

-Tía Hanji, ¿Querías verme?-le preguntó, tomando asiento del otro lado de la camilla y poniendo su mano sobre la vendada del chico

-Sí, quería hacerte un par de preguntas-le dijo con una sonrisa, viendo con ternura a la preocupada chica-Bueno, es más bien una afirmación que pregunta-

-Te escucho-

-¿Tu madre es de casualidad…un chico titán de 15 años?-Elie se sonrojo y comenzó a reír, su tía siempre tan intuitiva-Lo sabía-dijo emocionada, acompañando las risas de la menor

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Intuición-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-Y porque veo la confianza que le tienes-

-Es…la mejor madre que pueda existir-dijo, con la mirada llena de brillo y una sonrisa, sin quitar su mano de la del otro-Por muy raro que suene eso-comentó divertida, la científica asintió, comprendiendo todo el cariño que esa frase contenía

-Mi duda es… ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Bueno…-pensó unos momentos como explicarle-Por los genes de titán desarrolló una matriz, que le permite tener hijos…-se puso pensativa de nuevo, buscando en su memoria-Se supone que le harás unos estudios en unas semanas que te permita saberlo-

-Contigo como prueba no necesito ningún estudio que lo compruebe-Elie volvió a reír-Ahora quiero saber…como es que Levi y Eren se…enamoran-comentó entusiasmada

-Bueno…si no mal recuerdo…fue por estas fechas que empezaron a salir-

-¿Ah sí?-la sonrisa en el rostro de la de lentes asustó un poco a la pelinegra-¿Y cómo?-

-La verdad es que no se…-comentó algo apenada

-Oh~ no importa-dijo negando con la mano-Yo misma me pondré a vigilarlos-

-¿Lo has hecho antes?-Hanji soltó una risita nerviosa, sintiéndose atrapada, provocando que la menor riera-¿A quién espiaste? ¿A mamá o…al sargento?-dijo, de repente poniéndose muy seria, aun no olvidaba el comentario tajante y severo de su padre

-A ambos-confesó la otra, notando el repentino cambio de actitud de su sobrina

-No sé porque no me extraña-se recargó de la camilla y miró a su progenitor-¿Y…has hablado con…él?-

La mayor comprendió de inmediato sobre quien hablaba, y negó con la cabeza, dejando la libreta sobre el pequeño buró junto a la cama.

-No mucho-suspiró-Estoy molesta-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida, ¿Qué le había hecho el sargento?

-Porque no se dio cuenta del daño que te hizo-Elie suspiró, no queriendo volver a recordarlo

-No creo que le afecte…quiero decir…no sabe sobre mí-

-Lo tendrá que saber en algún momento-

-¿Se lo dirás tú?-preguntó un poco preocupada por ello

-Tal vez-

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo algo dudosa…también pensando sobre el plan que había formulado con aquella mujer que le había traído a ese año-No quiero ser un estorbo-

-No lo eres-rodeó la camilla y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y besó su frente-Ellos te aman en el futuro, lo sé-frotó los brazos de la menor para hacerle entrar en calor, pues estaba muy fría-Mantendré vigilado al idiota de tu padre-

-Gracias tía Hanji-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, dejo al pequeño Eren en buenas manos, si despierta y necesita algo, no dudes en llamarme-la pelinegra asintió-Te veré en la cena-

La mujer se despidió y salió del lugar, dejando a su sobrina sola con sus pensamientos.

**-0-**

En cuanto sintió que la chica, sentada a su lado, dormía, abrió los ojos, mirándola con insistencia, estudiando sus facciones con detenimiento.

Toda la plática que había escuchado entre ella y la sargento Hanji… ¿Era cierta? Bueno, creía el que fuera hija del sargento Rivaille, después de todo, se parecía mucho a él, pero…pero… ¿Su hija? ¿Eso era posible?

Según la explicación de Elie, era posible, tenía la capacidad de…embarazarse. Sintió algo extraño en el pecho, no sabía explicar qué demonios era aquello pero…le gustaba, era algo cálido, instalado en su pecho, llenándole de una felicidad inconmensurable. Ahora entendía el porqué de su insistencia sobre si sentía algo por el sargento.

La verdad es que no entendía por completo eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que su hija—un inexplicable orgullo le infló el pecho al pensar en que era SU hija—había llegado allí, pero le alegraba saber que sería alguien fuerte y hermosa.

Se enderezó un poco y acarició con ternura el cabello de Elie, era tan suave como parecía. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso al sargento que parecía increíblemente molesto, quiso compartir su felicidad por un momento, brincar sobre él y decirle que la pelinegra era hija de ambos…pero se detuvo, pues no sabía si era prudente.

-Mocoso torpe-le espetó, parándose del lado contrario a la chica-¿Qué hiciste?-

La conciencia volvió a ella al escuchar la voz de su padre en la estancia, se tensó por un momento y pensó que lo mejor era seguir en la misma posición.

-Mi…mi equipo fallo-respondió, volviendo a acomodarse como estaba, la cadera le dolía

-Debiste haberlo chequeado antes de usarlo-espetó aún más molesto, Eren distinguió cierta preocupación en su mirada, su corazón dio un vuelco de inmediato

-Como lo cambie creí que no sería necesario-

-Es por eso que eres tan ineficiente-le regaño, con los brazos cruzados-Ahora estas herido-

-Estaré bien para mañana-aseguró, Elie estuvo a punto de brincar sobre su madre para amarrarle a la cama si era necesario, no le dejaría ponerse en pie hasta que estuviese completamente recuperado

-Tch…cuando te recuperes harás el doble de entrenamiento como castigo-

-Pero…pero…-el mayor le interrumpió

-Nada de peros-le fulminó con la mirada-Te mereces lo peor-sentenció, bastante molesto

-Es cruel conmigo-se quejó, en un puchero, la pelinegra quiso reír, pero se contuvo

-¡¿Ah?!-Rivaille estuvo a punto de golpear al estúpido mocoso irreverente

-Es cruel conmigo, y yo…-se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se arrepintió de inmediato, sonrojándose-Nada…-

El mayor afilo la mirada, Elie le había hecho lo mismo hacia unos días. Dirigió la vista hacia la chica dormida y se sintió más enfadado.

-Di lo que ibas a decir-le ordenó, Eren comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas ¿Cómo demonios le diría? Carraspeó, sintiendo la garganta completamente seca y un nudo en el estómago, eso era más difícil que matar titanes

-Me…me gusta heichou-dijo, por fin, y la chica quiso pararse a bailar, si su tía Hanji estuviese ahí, ya se habría vuelto loca

-¿Qué?-preguntó, incrédulo, aunque se alegró por saberlo

-Q-que…me gusta-repitió, con el cuerpo temblándole y ganas de esconderse debajo de las sábanas, Levi le miró amenazante, acercándose más

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme algo así después de lo que has hecho?-Jaeger pareció palidecer ante la acusación ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó completamente pálido

-¿Tienes agallas para negarlo, mocoso?-volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, se sentía tan molesto que estaba a punto de moler a patadas al castaño, no le importaba que estuviese herido-Das asco-

-Si me explica que fue lo que hice puedo entender a qué se refiere-

-¡Dormiste con ella!-gritó señalando a la chica que fingía dormir, los dos adolescentes se pusieron pálidos, pero Eren le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz, no quería que ella despertara y les escuchara pelear, Levi resopló, molesto por ese simple gesto-No puedes venir a hablarme de amor o estupideces después de lo que hiciste-dijo, en voz baja pero aún enfadado

-No hice nada malo-claro que no, solo había consolado a su hija, ¡Oh~! Quiso sonreír ante el pensamiento pero se contuvo…no le convenía en ese momento

-Eres de lo peor-le espetó el otro, rodando los ojos

-No hice nada malo-dijo firme-Elie necesitaba ayuda y yo le ayude, es todo-

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra para algo que no sea trabajo-sentenció, dispuesto a irse-Me irrito de solo escucharte-

-Se lo digo en serio-dijo, desesperado-Si quiere pregúntele a ella…en cuanto despierte-se enderezó un poco y le tomó de la chaqueta, a pesar de la molestia en la cadera

-Suéltame-ordeno

-Ella solo durmió en mi cama porque…porque…-el sargento le interrumpió

-No quiero oír tus intimidades, si están saliendo o no, no me interesa-sentenció, quería irse de allí, el menor suspiró, desesperado, quería hacer entender al mayor

-Le deje dormir en mi cuarto porque tenía miedo de los truenos y en el sótano no se escucha-explicó tan rápido que casi se queda sin aire

-Sí claro-respondió el otro, irónico, esta vez fue Elie la que quiso golpear a su padre

-Se lo digo en serio, ¡Estaba llorando!...-suspiró, abatido y se cruzó de brazos-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué esta tan ofendido si no le interesa?-

-¿Ah? ¡Es tan obvio! Eres un descarado, duermes con ella y luego te me confiesas, ¿Crees que es así de simple?-había vuelto a elevar el tono de voz, ya no le importaba si la menor se despertaba y les escuchaba

-Pero ya le dije que paso con ella-a pesar de todo, Jaeger moderaba su voz, cuidando de reojo a la chica-No fue nada mas allá, ¿Por qué no me quiere creer?-

-No importa-se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a irse de nuevo

-¿Por qué no? Quiero saber-exigió, haciendo un puchero

-¿Es una orden?-

-No-

Rivaille suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, intentando tranquilizarse, inhaló profundo, intentando calmarse.

-Tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí?-la pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, pero si le hizo sonrojar bastante, bastante

-Yo…estoy enamorado de usted, heichou-respondió en voz aún más baja, a punto de enterrar la cabeza en la cama

-¿Eres fiel a mí?-preguntó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, examinando las vendas, para después pasar a ver a la chica, que a pesar de todo parecía profundamente dormida

Eren se sintió extremadamente avergonzado por la pregunta, y se limitó a asentir rápidamente, sin poder levantar la vista.

-Entonces, escúchame bien, mocoso-le tomó de la cara para obligarlo a verle a los ojos-Tú no puedes ser de nadie más, ¿Oíste? Solo mío-el castaño sintió cosquillas en el estómago por el contacto-Debes serme fiel, siempre-el menor asintió de nuevo, sonriente

-Entonces… ¿Yo le gusto?-

Rivaille le tomó de la camisa y le jaló hacia él, estampando sus labios con los del menor. Se sentía increíblemente bien, y a pesar de la inexperiencia del chico, le seguía el ritmo al mayor, poniendo todo el corazón en corresponderle, quería hacerle saber que estaba siendo sincero…por si había aún alguna duda. Elie entreabrió los ojos ante el silencio, siendo testigo de aquel beso, apretó sus labios con fuerza, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentía tan feliz de ver aquello que quería rodar en el suelo, quería saltar sobre ellos dos y decirles lo mucho que les quería…pero optó por quedarse inmóvil…

-Descansa por ahora, mocoso-escuchó la voz entrecortada de su padre

-Sí-contestó, entre balbuceos y con la cara más roja que antes

-Volveré más tarde-declaró y salió del lugar

Eren puso su mano sobre sus labios, con la cara tan roja que parecía a punto de explotarle. La pelinegra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y aferró sus puños un poco más a la sábana, seguramente estaba tan emocionada por aquello…como cualquiera de sus padres…

Esperaba que vivieran felices en el futuro…

* * *

**Alooooo! Ya se que vengo tarde /.\ un día tarde, pero es que estuve ocupada T~T lo lamento! Pero bueno, espero que el cap lo compense :) ojala les haya gustado y en serio, en serio gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos y genialosos, me super levantan el ánimo cuando me siento triste :) también les agradezco por sus fav y sus follows me encantan :') espero que este cap este a la altura de sus expectativas…y les anuncio que al fic le queda poco (así que prepárense para el final :3 estara buenísimo…ya lo empece a escribir xD) así que disfrútenlo…como yo :3**

**Les mando besotes embarrados de nutella y mermelada y muchos, muchos abrazos! Les quiero with all my heart! xD Nos leemos el viernes**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión! Un poco de OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capítulo 7**

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y lanzo un suspiro, no había podido dormir bien, estaba nerviosa. Levantó la mirada y tragó saliva.

Termino de limpiarse la cara y salió del baño, se sentía inmensamente cansada, toda la noche había estado pensando como hablaría con el sargento, lo que tendría que decirle y como le convencería de que todo era cierto, pero nada coherente se le ocurría.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó a Eren que parecía querer levantarse, pero parecía que aún le dolía

-Mejor, pero si pudiera…levantarme, estaría…-ella le interrumpió, acomodándole de nuevo en la cama, con delicadeza, obligándolo a estarse quieto

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, y que descanses-el chico soltó una risita

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-

-Estás lastimado-le dijo preocupada-Es mejor que guardes reposo, cuando estés mejor ya podrás hacer lo que quieras-

-Creo que exageras un poco-le dedicó una media sonrisa, su hija era muy linda

-Solo…no me gustaría que te lastimes de nuevo-Jaeger lanzó un suspiro

-Bien, me quedaré aquí-aceptó, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, quería charlar sobre la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-Escucha, hay algo que…-

La puerta, abriéndose estrepitosamente, le interrumpió, haciendo que ambo voltearan a la entrada para ver quién era, el sargento entró a paso firme, acercándose a la cama, no parecía tener buenos ojos para lo que estaba viendo.

-Será para después-dijo la pelinegra y le sonrió cómplice, poniéndose de pie-Buen día sargento-saludó, omitiendo el saludo militar, acomodándose su ropa

-Buen día, soldado-habló serio, deteniéndose a su lado, como esperando a que se quitara

-Iré a desayunar-le dijo a Eren, que parecía querer decir algo-Te veré más tarde ¿Sí?-Jaeger suspiró y asintió, dándose por vencido

Elie hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la enfermería, pasaría a tomar un desayuno rápido y después tendría que despedirse de todos…no sabía cómo hablaría con el sargento ni cómo se despediría. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y entró al comedor, encontrándose con el equipo Levi y el comandante, charlando sobre temas triviales, sonrió, a pesar de que no había convivido mucho con ellos…les extrañaría mucho.

-Buenos días, Elie-le saludó Petra señalando el asiento frente a ella-Te aparté el desayuno porque Sasha estaba a punto de comérselo-

-Gracias Petra-san-dijo y se sentó, mirándolos a todos, tomó la cuchara y comenzó a jugar con la avena en su plato…quería evitar sus muertes…

-¿Ocurre algo Elie?-le pregunto Erd, inclinándose hacia ella, al notar lo distraída que estaba, la menor negó, con la cabeza, y levantó la mirada

-No es nada…del otro mundo…solo…-carraspeó al sentir que se quedaba sin voz-Me gustaría darles las gracias, por todo-

-Pero que dices niña-Auruo puso su pose de imitación del sargento-Solo hicimos lo que nos ordenaron-la pelinegra sonrió y rodó los ojos, divertida

-Igual, les quiero agradecer por cuidarme, yo…creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa-

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó su tío-Igual puedes quedarte aquí, a nadie nos incomoda tu presencia-aseguró, dando unos sorbos a su café

-Sí, comandante, de verdad que se los agradezco pero…debo volver a casa-

-Está bien-Gunther revolvió su cabello-Cuidate mucho ¿Sí?-la chica asintió

-No olvides visitarnos-le dijo Ral con una sonrisa, que contagió al resto

-Seguro que no-dijo contenta, llevando, por fin, la cuchara a la boca

-No nos olvides-le pidió Gin

-Me será muy difícil-admitió, llevándose el vaso de jugo a los labios

-Entonces ¿Te irás hoy?-

-Sí-

-¿Ya te despediste del resto?-preguntó el comandante a lo que ella negó

-Aún no, en cuanto termine de despedirme, me iré-

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado-

-Sí, comandante, y de nuevo, gracias por todo-

**-0-**

Tocó la puerta de la biblioteca y abrió, entrando sigilosamente, buscando con la mirada a alguien, sonrió al verle allí, con la nariz metida en un libro enorme y totalmente concentrada en lo que leía. Definitivamente, su gusto por los libros fue enseñanza de su tía.

-Tía Hanji-llamó su atención, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia ella-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Dime-le sonrió, ampliamente, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado

-Me…me voy-

-¿Qué?-Hanji se puso de pie, preocupada por la noticia

-Me voy-repitió, segura

-Ya has tomado la decisión ¿Eh?-soltó un suspiro

-Sí, mamá debe estar preocupada y he comenzado a olvidar cosas así que…-Zoe volvió a suspirar

-Eres igual a tu padre de decidida-le sonrió y asintió-Está bien, nena… ¡Voy a echarte de menos!-se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y estrujarla con fuerza-Cuando nazcas, te mimaré mucho-aseguró, haciéndole reír con cierta amargura

-Muchas gracias tía Hanji-le dijo, abrazándola también

Elie recargó su frente en el hombro de su tía, cerrando los ojos…no sabía cómo pedirle lo que tenía que pedirle.

-¿Ya te has despedido de tu madre?-le preguntó, al notarla tan callada

-Aún no-lanzó un suspiro-Sé que si lo hago me pondré a llorar-

-Anda nena, tienes que despedirte-le dijo tomándola del mentón, para hacerle mirar sus ojos, Elie se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada

-Antes de ir a verle, quiero pedirte algo-le dijo, separándose del abrazo y abriendo un poco su blusa para sacar la botellita que colgaba de su cuello

-¿Qué es eso linda?-

-Encontré una manera de salvar a…al sargento-dijo, carraspeando un poco, Hanji le miró intrigada-Fue mi culpa que le asesinaran-confesó-Recién lo he recordado todo, porque me lo han permitido…hubo un ataque de titanes dentro de las murallas y el sargento sacrificó su vida para que mamá se salvara…parece que estaba en labor de parto cuando eso ocurrió-

-No fue tu culpa-se apresuró a corregirle, acercándose a ella-Fue solo…-

-Tía Hanji-le interrumpió antes de que siguiera, había escuchado ese discurso toda su vida-Tiene que darle esto a Eren en cuanto sepa que está embarazado…que será en unos…4 meses, aproximadamente-tomó la mano de la mayor y puso en su palma la botellita-Asegúrese de que lo tome, por favor-

-Elie… ¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó, seria, viendo con desconfianza el líquido morado

-Eso…-suspiró, la verdad es que no quería darle muchas explicaciones-Te lo diré solo si me prometes que lo harás-Zoe lo medito un poco, pero indecisa aceptó

-Está bien, te lo prometo-la pelinegra asintió, convencida

-Eso…eliminara por completo mi existencia, tía Hanji-la mueca de sorpresa y temor apareció en el rostro de la científica-Si yo no existo, no habrá motivo para que Eren no luche, y ninguno de los dos morirá-aseguró

-Elie eso no…-

-Tía, ellos podrán tener muchos hijos, pero si yo existo…solo les traeré…cosas malas-bajo la mirada, nostálgica y sonrió forzada

-No voy a hacer eso, Elie-declaró seria, pero la mirada de la chica destelló con astucia

-Me lo has prometido, tía, y siempre me dices que no debo romper una promesa-

-No puedes pedirme que te…asesine-

-No importa-se apresuró negar, tomando las manos de la mayor entre las suyas-No importa mientras ellos estén bien-

-¿Eres capaz de…?-

-De eso y mucho más-la sonrisa que le regalo parecía sincera esta vez, y sintió ganas de llorar

-Haré…lo que pueda-dijo, bajando la cabeza y recibiendo el abrazo de la menor

-Esta será la última vez que nos veremos-aseguró-Y me olvidarás en cuanto yo desaparezca así que…te quiero mucho tía-

-Yo también-Hanji le abrazó con fuerza, no podía…no quería hacer lo que Elie le pedía…

**-0-**

-Hey Eren-le saludó la pellinegra sentándose en la orilla de la cama, había esperado hasta que el sargento se fuera para poder platicar con el castaño

-Hola Elie-le sonrió, parecía hipnotizado con su presencia, había pensado en tantas cosas desde que supo que era su hija

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento mucho mejor, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?-

A la chica le pareció extraño el interés y la forma en que le veía ¿Qué ocurría con su madre? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco finalmente? ¿Qué rayos le habría hecho su padre?

-Amm…bien-

-¿Paso algo malo?-le preguntó, enderezándose en su lugar, ya no le dolía la cadera, Elie sonrió de lado, su madre siempre sabía cuándo algo pasaba

-Me voy-

-¿Irte?-parecía alterado-¿A dónde?-

-Bueno…eso no importa-

-¿Y que pasara con…?-bajó la mirada y se detuvo antes de hablar no estaba seguro de decirle

La pelinegra inclinó un poco la cabeza, confundida, ¿De qué hablaba?, de verdad que le pasaba algo sumamente extraño a Eren.

-¿Con que?-le instó a continuar, poniendo su mano sobre la de él

-Conmigo… ¿Vas a dejarme solo?-

-No entiendo, Eren, ¿A qué te refieres?-algo no parecía cuadrarle en toda esa platica…a menos que…

-Lo sé todo, Elie-la pelinegra soltó una risita nerviosa, esperando que no fuese lo que estaba pensando-Te escuché hablar con Hanji-san-

Frunció un poco el ceño, ¿Qué no era él el que le decía que no debía espiar conversaciones ajenas?

-¿Y…que escuchaste?-tragó saliva, nerviosa

-Que…soy tu madre-la menor sintió pánico, no quería que él supiera-Eso explicaría por qué llegaste de repente, diciendo que perdiste tu familia en el reciente ataque a Trost, y después dijeras que tus padres eran de la policía militar-Elie bajó la mirada, en serio que hubiera preferido que no supiera-Mentiste-

-Lo lamento-

-No te disculpes-le sonrió, haciendo que levantara la mirada-Entonces… ¿Volverás a tu época?-

-Sí, no puedo seguir aquí más tiempo-

Jaeger se enderezó un poco más y acarició la cara de su hija, con ternura. Sus rasgos finos, definitivamente eran los del sargento Rivaille, pero los ojos grandes y verdes eran similares a los suyos.

-Te echare de menos-ella negó con una sonrisa, nostálgica

-No será por mucho-aseguró, triste

-Esperare con ansias-Elie rió, sin ganas, conteniendo las lágrimas

-Cuida a…a papá por mí ¿Sí?-

Eren asintió, y le abrazó, la pelinegra escondió su cara en el pecho de su madre y se aferró a su camisa, ¿Cómo decirle que no se verían más? Qué no le recordaría ni tampoco la extrañaría, ¿Cómo despedirse de los padres que tanto amó sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecerles por todo? No sabía. Lo único que deseaba, era quedarse en los brazos de Eren…siempre.

-Cuídalo y quiérelo mucho-se separó de él y se puso de pie

-Lo haré-

-Gracias ma-tragó saliva, intentando pasarse el nudo en su garganta-Por todo…te quiero mucho-

El castaño se conmovió, a sobremanera por las palabras de la chica y volvió a estirar sus brazos, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían, envolviéndola en un nuevo abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho-besó su frente y acarició sus cabellos-Estoy seguro que mi yo del futuro está ansioso por verte…y también tu padre-

-Eso creo-soltó una risa que sonó más bien como un bufido-Será mejor que me vaya, o me quedaré aquí-

-Está bien…ve con cuidado-

Elie asintió, acatando la orden de su madre y se despegó de él, con dolor, sintiendo que cada paso que daba a la salida pesaba mucho más que el plomo…

**-0-**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Levi, con la mano a punto de golpearla, ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué dolía tanto si, igual, ya no existiría más? Tenía ganas de llorar, de esconderse.

El nudo en su garganta no se deshacía, lastimándole cada que intentaba pasar un poco de saliva. Su estómago le dolía, lo sentía revuelto y parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento…claro, desaparecería en un dos por tres, así que tenía que hablar con su padre, ya.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y entró, sin esperar a la autorización. Le encontró detrás de una pila de papeles, concentrado, leyendo y firmándolos.

-¿Sargento?-le habló en voz baja, pues a pesar de que quiso hablar normal, su voz le falló

-¿Crane? ¿Pasa algo? Creí que estabas con Eren-Elie sonrió con amargura

-Me gustaría hablar con usted…-

* * *

**Aloooo! Ya se! El cap de hoy esta mas corto u.u lo se, pero quería dejar lo mejor para el final :D la despedida con el heichou será el siguiente cap n.n y lo amaran lo se! (me van a matar por querer matar a Elie xD) en fin~ les agradezco enooooormemente sus reviews, sus fav y sus follows y espero que nos sigamos leyendo :3 (extrañe el review de fujoshi completa xD) nos leemos el lunes :D**

**Un beso enoooorme embarrado de nutella (que le robe al Coco con el que me hace mis sándwiches en la noche) y un abrazo de oso suuuuper apretado! Les quiero!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión amm…un poco de OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Sargento?-le habló en voz baja, pues a pesar de que quiso hablar normal, su voz le falló

-¿Crane? ¿Pasa algo? Creí que estabas con Eren-Elie sonrió con amargura

-Me gustaría hablar con usted-

-Pasa-le indicó, sin levantar la vista

Elie tomó asiento y se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa, no sabía cómo lo tomaría él.

-Yo…eh…me voy-

-¿Con el permiso de quién?-suspiró, aquello parecía más difícil de lo que pensó

-No estoy pidiendo permiso, solo…me voy-

Rivaille levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la chica, que le miraban fijamente, él puso una expresión completamente seria, parecía enfadado por la idea.

-¿Solo así? ¿Crees que es así de fácil?-la menor bajó la mirada-¿Llegar a una base militar, donde te acogen e irte cuando se te da la gana? ¿Crees que el cuartel es un hotel?-

-No señor-carraspeó-Pero yo…no pertenezco aquí, y si me quedo solo seré una carga-suspiró de nuevo-Antes…hay algo que tengo que decirle-

-Te escucho-dejó los papeles de lado y le observó fijamente

-¿Recuerda todo lo que le conté sobre mis padres?-él asintió-Es mentira…hasta cierto punto-Levi se puso de pie, tan rápido que la asustó, parecía enfadado

-Será mejor que comiences a hablar Crane…si es que así te llamas-

-Bien-la pelinegra suspiró-Empecemos por ahí…mi nombre es Elie Rivaille-

-No te dirijas a mí por mi nombre-le reprendió, parándose frente a ella, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose del escritorio, la menor quiso reír

-No estoy…-rodó los ojos-Mi nombre es Elie Rivaille, hija suya y de Eren Jaeger-

-Eso es…imposible-

-No lo es-bajó la mirada y se acomodó en su asiento-Eren tiene…la capacidad de tener hijos…por sus células de titán-

-¿Estás…tratando de decirme que vienes del futuro?-

-Sí, básicamente es eso-

-¿Y esperas que te crea?-le pregunto incrédulo, arqueando una ceja

-Es libre de creer lo que quiera solo…-tragó saliva, con dificultad-Quiero que me escuche ¿Sí?-

Intercambiaron una mirada, y solo con eso él le indicó que hablara, Elie jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa, no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir.

-Estoy aquí porque tenía deseos de conocerle y bueno…puedo decir que no me arrepiento-

-Si yo seré tu padre, entonces ¿Por qué no me conocías?-

-Usted murió cuando yo nací, protegiendo a Eren-

-Espera-le detuvo, haciendo un ademán con la mano-¿No se supone que no deberías decirme eso?-

-Da igual-se encogió de hombros

-¿Cuál es tu propósito al decirme esto?-

Bajó la cabeza, pensando en su madre, en lo que le había pedido a su tía Hanji, en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su padre que esperaba a que hablara. Tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y se decidió a contarle todo.

-Vera…es mi culpa que usted haya muerto, así que…me he encargado de desaparecer mi existencia para que no le pase nada-

-¿Qué?-se enderezó, notoriamente alterado, por la noticia

-Desapareceré…en cualquier momento-sonrió, de corazón, se veía tan tranquila…que parecía irreal

-¡¿Por qué has hecho algo tan…estúpido?!-preguntó casi gritando

-Es necesario, no quiero que Eren este…solo-

-¡Te tendría a ti! Maldita sea-se acercó a ella

-Pero no es lo mismo, que tenga una pareja a…mí, no importa-

-¿Acaso eres tonta?-preguntó desesperado, ella negó con la cabeza-Yo muero porque tengo que morir, ¡Tú morirás porque así lo quieres! Y tal vez…tu vida se pierda en vano porque esa era mi hora-

-¡No era tu hora!-aseguró, poniéndose de pie bruscamente-¡Fue mi culpa! No tenías que morir ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡Yo no importo!-

-Definitivamente eres tonta-parecía realmente molesto por todo eso-Si tengo que morir, lo haré, será por mi hija que daré la vida, así que lo haré con honor-Elie se tomó la cabeza con las manos, negando rápidamente, se veía desesperada

-No entiendes, yo fui un accidente…un error, lo sé-

-¿Y a ti quien te metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?-

-¡Eso no es lo importante!-le replicó, aguantando las lágrimas

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por qué estás cometiendo un error!-

-¡No estoy equivocada! Sé lo que estoy haciendo-

-Claro que no-le tomo de los brazos y la sacudió-No sabes nada ¡Absolutamente nada!-

-No importa-aseguró-Cuando comencé a tomar mis propias decisiones dije que no iba a arrepentirme de nada-

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres una tonta!-le sacudió de nuevo

-No me importa-inhalo profundo, para calmarse-Ya lo decidí-

-Hazle caso a tu padre por una única vez y arregla lo que has hecho ¡Ahora!-

-No quiero-negó con la cabeza

-Arréglalo, yo no voy a morir-le aseguró frustrado y ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, entre lágrimas

-No, no lo harás, ya me asegure de eso-

-Escúchame bien-acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la menor-Tú vivirás y yo también ¿Sí? No voy a dejar que ninguno de los dos muera-

-Ya déjalo así-pidió en voz muy baja

Se acercó a él un par de pasos y, a pesar de que estaba temblando como gelatina, lo envolvió en un abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su padre, notando que él era más alto que ella por unos centímetros.

-Papá-el llamarle así le hizo temblar un poco más-Olvídalo ¿Sí? Por favor…igual…no recordaras en cuanto yo desaparezca-

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?-correspondió al abrazo sin pensárselo más

-Porque soy tu hija-se aferró más a él-No le digas nada a Eren ¿Sí?-

-No seas…estúpida…no voy a dejar que mueras-

Elie lanzó un suspiro, cansada, se sentía adormilada, ya no quería discutir con su padre…mucho menos ahora que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

-Papá…gracias, yo sé que tal vez no me quisiste pero…yo sí, te amo-

-Deja de decir eso, ¿Quién te metió esa absurda idea en la cabeza de que no querría a mi hija?-

-Me quedo…bastante claro que no deseabas tener hijos-contestó con dolor, él bufo y rodó los ojos

-¡Claro que no todavía! Tal vez en un tiempo, pero eso no significa que si supiera que tendré un hijo no lo quiera-la menor bajó la mirada, no quería escuchar nada más, en serio le dolía

-Papá…me voy-aflojó el agarre pero él no le soltó

-Espera, escúchame, no hagas esto-la pelinegra se enderezó un poco, logrando que él le viera fijamente

-Gracias por todo-Rivaille apretó los dientes, frustrado-Adiós-besó su mejilla, con mucho cariño-Te quiero-

-No me darás la oportunidad de quererte ¿Verdad?-aflojó un poco el agarre-De criarte y mimarte, de enseñarte a decir papá… ¿No me dejaras hacerlo, Elie?-

Su hija bajó la mirada, triste, igual él no iba a hacerlo si ella sobrevivía ¿Verdad?

-¿Y tú no me darás la oportunidad de…darte otra oportunidad? ¿De tener más hijos? ¿De pasar más tiempo al lado de Eren?-

-¡No quiero todo eso si no estás tú!-la envolvió en sus brazos, no queriendo dejarla ir, la menor sonrió, con tristeza

-Igual me vas a olvidar-susurró, completamente decaída, separándose de él, no quería…en serio que no, ser abrazada por él era…completamente genial, le encantaría quedarse allí

Entonces el círculo de luz la rodeo por completo, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, comenzó a sentirse débil, sus piernas temblaron y todo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, entre lágrimas.

-Lo lamento, yo…-tragó saliva-Los amo a ambos…gracias-

Una ráfaga de viento la envolvió, haciéndola desaparecer por completo. Rivaille se quedó quieto un par de segundos…analizando todo lo que recién había sucedido, finalmente su cerebro hizo un "clic" y salió de inmediato de su oficina.

-¡Hanji!-

**-0-**

Todo le daba vueltas, y tenía ganas de volver el estómago, maldijo lo que sea que le estaba pasando, poniéndose una mano en el abdomen se recargó del tronco a su lado para vomitar. Eso era de las peores cosas que le podían estar pasando. Cuando se sintió mejor, miró a su alrededor, intentando reconocer el lugar.

Miró todo completamente incrédula, era el cuartel en el que vivía en María… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ella no tenía que estar ahí…tal vez…era el lugar en el que pasaría la eternidad…sola. No, claro que no, todo el lugar estaba como recordaba, exactamente igual, pasó a las caballerizas, si eso era una ilusión, no habría ningún caballo ahí.

Se detuvo, frente a Flink, el caballo de Eren, que era el único que estaba en su lugar, comiendo un poco. Se acercó y le acarició, Flink siempre le había gustado mucho. Le dio un par de palmadas y se encamino al cuartel, si Flink estaba ahí, Eren igual.

Recorrió todas las habitaciones que se le ocurrieron, llamándole en voz alta, comenzaba a dudar que eso fuera real, se veía tan deprimente…tan solo.

-¿Eren?-abrió la puerta del cuarto de su progenitor, encontrándola vacía, la cama estaba como si nadie la hubiese ocupado en semanas, hizo una mueca y se sintió triste, pero lo aceptó, eso era lo que ella había pedido ¿No?

Cerró la puerta tras ella, convencida más que nunca que eso era solo…una especie de ilusión, donde residiría el resto de su tiempo en existencia. Camino a su habitación, la primera puerta a la derecha del cuarto de su madre. Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieta, observando a la persona que estaba en su cama.

Eren estaba allí, recostado, con los ojos cerrados, se veía delgado, pálido, completamente demacrado, con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, sintió pánico, terror de verle así, ¿Qué le había pasado? Corrió de inmediato a su lado y puso su mano sobre su mejilla, sorprendiéndose por sentirle tan frío.

-Eren-le llamó en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta, entonces se preguntó si él podría verle-Eren-le removió un poco

Jaeger abrió sus ojos, lentamente, encontrándose de cerca con el rostro de su hija, en su interior experimento un montón de emociones, sorpresa, alivio, la liberación de toda la preocupación que había sentido y mucha alegría, también algo de enojo. Se enderezó de inmediato y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos sin permiso, pero no le importo. Le soltó momentáneamente y llenó el rostro de su hija de besos, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses que estuviera bien, volviendo a envolverle en sus brazos.

-¡Por Dios, Elie! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, niña?-se separó un poco de ella para mirarle a los ojos, estaba molesto, pero a la vez aliviado-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?-

-Estoy bien-respondió la pelinegra, mareada por tantas preguntas y por todo lo recién ocurrido-Tranquilo, estoy bien, estoy aquí-lo abrazó de nuevo y escondió la cara en su pecho-Estoy bien-repitió en voz baja-Solo algo triste…porque no pude hacer lo que quería-

-¿Qué rayos querías hacer?-le pregunto, levantándole el mentón, para que le viera a los ojos, pero la menor lo evitó

-No importa, ma-

-Elie, no puedes estar saliendo así, sin avisarle a nadie, sin pedirme permiso, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?-

-¿Preocupados?-preguntó recalcando la "s"

-Sí, desapareciste de repente Elie, pusimos de cabeza a Shiganshina entera-respondió sin comprender su pregunta-¿A dónde te fuiste?-

-No importa, en serio-suspiró y se aferró más a él-Lo que importa es que estoy aquí-

-Sí…y estás castigada-le dijo severo, Elie asintió con una sonrisa-

-Está bien, no importa-cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la compañía y del aroma de su madre

Eren acarició el cabello de su hija, sintiéndolo tan suave como siempre, se veía bien, menos mal, porque si hubiese llegado en las mismas condiciones en las que él estaba, pegaría un grito en el cielo y cortaría cabezas, eso seguro.

-Eren-la chica se enderezó un poco, sin soltarle y le miró preocupada-¿No has comido? ¿Has dormido algo?-el mayor negó-Por Dios ¡Mírate! No puedes descuidarte así-

-¿Y cómo querías que comiera o durmiera si no sabía absolutamente nada de ti?-

-De acuerdo, pero eso no es excusa para descuidarte tanto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si enfermas por mi culpa?-Jaeger suspiró

-Está bien, lo siento, tienes razón, no debí descuidarme-

Elie se puso de pie y levantó a su madre con ella, tomándole de la manga de la camisa, jalándole fuera de la habitación en dirección al comedor.

-Te prepararé algo de comer, y te lo comerás todo ¿Sí?-

-Sí-

-Y después irás a dormir, quiero que descanses bien-

-Creí que yo era tu madre-

-Cuando te portas como niño yo me encargaré de regañarte-Eren pasó un brazo por sus hombros y besó su frente con amor

-Me alegra, y espero que siempre sea así-

-Por supuesto que sí-le sentó a la mesa después de darle otro abrazo se metió a la cocina

Se apresuró a prepararle una comida decente, procurando que tuviera mucho que comer y ella también, el haber regresado lo poco que había desayunado le había hecho tener hambre pronto. Tenía mucho sueño, así que en cuanto terminaran de comer y conversaran un poco—estaba indecisa en contarle lo que había pasado o no—se iría a dormir.

-¿En dónde están todos?-pregunto regresando al comedor, dejando el plato frente a su madre

-Organizaron una expedición-le contó, tomando sorbos de agua-Para buscarte-

-¿Fuera de las murallas?-preguntó desconcertada-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, el comandante sugirió que podrías haber salido, ya sabes, como te pareces mucho tu padre, creyó que podrías haber salido sin ser vista-Elie lanzó una risita, le dolía pensar en su padre y lo que pudo haber hecho por él

-Pero no tengo nada que hacer afuera-se pasó una mano por el cabello y se llevó la cuchara a la boca

-Lo mismo pensé, así que me quede, por si llegabas-la joven se recargó del hombro del castaño y suspiró

-Tú siempre tienes razón cuando se refiere a mí-

-¿Será porque yo te tuve?-preguntó él, recargando la cabeza sobre la de su hija

-Sí…tal vez es por eso-lanzó otra risita-¿Y cuándo regresaran?-

-No iban a ir lejos, así que van a regresar entre mañana y pasado-la pelinegra asintió y suspiró-Hanna te ha extrañado mucho-la chica se mordió los labios ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que no sabía quién era Hanna?-Insistió en ir con sus padres, no quiso quedarse, se alegrara cuando te vea-

-Sí, me gustaría verla-admitió, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era

-¿Qué tienes hija?-

-Nada ma, solo…estoy algo cansada-

-Entonces deberíamos ir a dormir ya-Elie asintió, tallándose un ojo, mientras Eren recogía los platos ya vacíos

Les llevó a la cocina y los lavó, rápido, tomando otros dos vasos de agua, notando apenas lo sediento que estaba.

Cuando regresó al comedor, encontró a su hija dormida sobre la mesa, sonrió, con ternura y la tomó en brazos, como cuando era una bebé y le llevó a su habitación, recostándola con cuidado. Le quitó las botas y la acomodó en la cama, arropándola con las cobijas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició con cuidado el rostro de su niña, era exactamente igual a Rivaille, lo cual le alegraba enormemente porque era hermosa.

Suspiró y se inclinó para besar su sien. Se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, necesitaba dormir y ahora que Elie estaba ahí, dormiría bien.

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos y se vió en su cuarto. Era extraño, no recordaba haber llegado allí. Igual no le importó, se puso de pie en medio de la penumbra y salió al pasillo, castañeando los dientes al sentir que el frío calaba sus huesos.

Si caminaba a su izquierda, a la primera puerta, encontraría la habitación de Eren. Empujó la puerta, despacio, sin hacer ruido alguno y cerrando tras ella. Se escabulló hasta la cama donde el castaño dormía plácidamente y le movió un poco para despertarle.

-Mami-le llamó, con un hilo de voz, los ojos de Eren se abrieron de inmediato, Elie no le llamaba así desde que era una bebe

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, de inmediato enderezándose para revisarla

-Estoy bien solo…-hizo una mueca y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, balanceándose de atrás para adelante-¿Podría…dormir contigo? Tengo frío-

-Claro que si cariño-le sonrió y besó su frente, dejándole el paso libre para que se subiera a la cama

Se acostó y esperó a que su madre se recostara a su lado para pegarse a él como lapa, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Buenas noches cariño-le dijo él, acariciándole el cabello, con ternura, ella siempre sería su bebé

-Buenas noches mami-le dijo, siendo presa del sueño-Te quiero-Jaeger observó a su hija…algo tenía, pero esperaría a la mañana siguiente para preguntarle

-Y yo te quiero a ti-besó la frente de la menor y la rodeó con sus brazos

* * *

**Alooooo! Como están? Yo estoy contentísima porq este cap me quedo exactamente como quería, y saben que? Bueno…el siguiente es el último :( me pone un poco triste porque siento que desarrolle esta idea muy rápido xD pero igual me alegra que les guste, ahora, como ya me dí cuenta que no puedo contestar reviews en privado porque no me da tiempo y se me suele olvidar -.- pues los contestare aquí (jum!)**

**Entoooonces…a contestar reviews :D (que son mucho y me encantan)**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**hola! Que bueno que te hago feliz con la actualización…que mal que te puse triste :( aunque en realidad ese era el propósito xD de el cap anterior y de este, no puedo matarte a ti .-. no eres de mi propiedad como Elie xD en fin~ espero que te haya gustado el cap y que lo hayas disfrutado, te agradezco mucho por los reviews anteriores y una disculpa enorme por no contestarlos antes :) un saludo enorme y no leemos el vierne bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**Elie si! xD como que ya no quieres leer? A ver! Que es eso? No me puedes quedar mal! Menos cuando he planeado un final tan genialoso que se que lo amaras! Jajaja en fin~ espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el viernes :) P.D. me encanta ser cruel xD**

_**Maru de Kusanagi: **_**claro que si! Elie AMA a su padre :D ojala te guste el cap n.n nos leemos el viernes**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**Elie! Elie! Ra ra ra xD ok no jajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap n.n nos leemos el viernes**

_**Caigdimo: **_**hola! Casi te hago llorar? Pues ojala te haga llorar con este cap xD ok no, pero en si, ese era el propósito, espero te guste el cap de hoy y nos leemos el vienes si? Cuídate!**

_**Uchiha nagashi: **_**aquí esta la conti! :) ojala te guste n.n**

_**Charlie con papas fritas: **_**no pude evitar notar que cada que leo un review tuyo es con una variación en tu nombre xD en fin~ espero el cap te haya gustado y nos leemos el viernes con el final :D estará buenísimo bye!**

_**Fujoshi completa: **_**santa madre del señor! Me has dejado una carta! X'D extrañaba tu review jaja no te preocupes, yo entiendo, es horrible D: pero bueno, la verdad es que no sabia como poner que se confesaran xD de no ser por mi oneechan, yo no hubiera escrito nada jaja, ¿El cap te hizo llorar? Entonces mi trabajo aquí esta hecho :'D se que fue triste, pero esa era la idea, quería que sintieran lo que Elie estaba sintiendo y bueno, al parecer lo logré, Hanji tendrá un papel importante el siguiente cap n.n aunque bueno, le he dado…cierta importancia a lo largo del fic, pero es porque yo la amo! xD te daré un buen final claro! Solo porque me regalaras un rivaille de peluche xD si no, nada! Jajaja en fin puedes conservar el resto :3 yo soy feliz con tener un Levi, buaaano, nos leemos vale? Espero que te haya gustado este cap :D bye~!**

_**Miavid: **_**me encanta ser malvada~! Es taaaan divertido xD las decisiones de Elie son de temer no? Bueno, pero las cosas no siempre van a salir como ella crea jaja y bueno…no creo q pueda poner taaanto lemon riren xD pero si puedo poner algo que les gustara :3 asjgsdhasdsj yo ya lo estoy amando y ni he escrito nada xD bueno, la verdad es que si, ya llevo algo escrito jajaa :B lo que Rivaille hizo para salvarse y a su hija lo contare en el siguiente cap :) oh~ asi que fuiste tu! Con razón el coco no ha dejado de hacerme emparedados! Gracias! :3 así no sabrá quien le robo el frasco xD nos leemos el viernes! Y estamos hablando :D bye~!**

_**Jani-chan: **_**aquí esta la conti! xD te super amo infinito! **

**Bueno, me despido, les mando un beso enooorme, embarrado de la nutella que le robe al Coco xD y un abrazo de oso :D Les quiero!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Capitulo Final

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :3 oh! Algo de OoC**_

**Voluntad**

**Capitulo Final**

La conciencia volvió a ella de a poco, escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, pero aún sentía el abrazo reconfortante de Eren. Sintió que se removían a su lado, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-escuchó a su "madre" preguntar y se extrañó ¿No lo había despertado cuando llegó allí?

-No sé, tal vez como hace media hora-escuchó aquella voz y sintió un escalofrío, ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

-No te escuché llegar-

-Está bien, los dos estaban dormidos-sintió una caricia en su cabello-¿Cuándo llegó?-

-Esta tarde-le acomodaron un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-Estaba alterada y triste por algo, pero no quiso contarme porque-

-¿Está bien?-le escuchó preguntar, sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-No lo sé, llegó bien, platicamos, comimos y se quedó dormida en la mesa…pero se escabulló a medianoche y me llamó mami…tal vez se sienta mal-las manos cálidas de Eren tocaron su frente y sus mejillas, volviéndola a abrazar en el acto-O tal vez solo tuvo una pesadilla-

-Entonces dejémosle descansar-sintió que el colchón se movió a su espalda, como si alguien más se recostara en la cama-Ya mañana hablaré con ella-besó su cabeza

Se enderezó de forma brusca, asustando a los otros dos, mientras volteaba a ver a la tercera persona allí. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver a su padre allí, recostado, viéndole, confuso por la forma en que se había levantado. Sus orbes se volvieron acuosos y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó, intentando descifrar aquello, buscando que su hija le viera, ella negó con la cabeza, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, con miedo de que desapareciera de un momento a otro-Elie, ¿Estás lastimada?-

-No-respondió con la voz quebrada y aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del mayor

-Elie-

-Lo siento, papá-la discusión con su padre aún retumbaba en sus oídos-Lo siento, lo siento-

-Está bien, ya estás aquí-acarició su cabello temblando ante el contacto, había estado tan preocupado por su hija que sentía que moriría-Pero estas…-

-Castigada, no me importa-soltó una risita y se enderezó para besar las mejillas del sargento, no estaba pensando mucho sobre sus acciones, pero ahora le daba igual

-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó extrañado ante las acciones de la menor

-No me pasa nada yo…solo creí que no nos volveríamos a ver-admitió, volviéndolo a abrazar, se sentía feliz, tan feliz, que no le importaba que la creyeran loca por ahora, y a pesar de que no comprendía como es que eso era posible, decidió apagar su cerebro para disfrutar el momento

**-0-**

Volvió a recobrar la consciencia, ni siquiera había notado cuando había caído rendida, sentía una paz inmensa con las caricias en su cabello, estaba tan a gusto que no se movería ni un centímetro.

-Elie-la voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos, sonrió mentalmente-Es tarde, ya tienes que levantarte-

Negó con la cabeza, y escuchó la risa de su madre inundar la habitación.

-Elie-

-No quiero-se quejó como niña pequeña apretando sus parpados-Quiero quedarme un rato más así-

-¿Estás segura que no te hicieron nada?-le preguntó Levi, en tono burlón-Mi hija no me abraza así… ¿No te habrán reemplazado por alguna clase de impostora?-

Elie arrugó la nariz, e infló los mofletes, fingiendo molestia por lo que le decía, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Levantó la cara y besó la mejilla de su padre, poniéndose de pie, se acercó a su madre, que terminaba de vestirse, y también beso su mejilla, dio media vuelto y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto tarareando una canción.

Se detuvo en la entrada y volteó a verlos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Los quiero-fue lo único que dijo antes de emprender el camino a su habitación

Se sentía contenta, jamás había tenido una mejor mañana, despertar en los brazos de su padre era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Entró a su baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se sorprendió al abrir el armario y encontrar más ropa de la que recordaba. Se vistió completamente casual y se dirigió al comedor, quería ver a su tía Hanji y preguntarle que había hecho para que su padre y ella estuviesen ahí.

Empujo las puertas, entrando campante, todos interrumpieron sus conversaciones al verle, algunos suspiraron aliviados y otros les sonrieron, su tía Mikasa se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

-Elie, nos has tenido preocupados-le reprendió levemente-Tus padres están que se mueren-

-Lo lamento tía Mikasa, igual ya estoy castigada-comentó con cierta gracia

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor-le pidió esta vez Armin, desde su lugar-Solo tienes 15 años, no puedes andar libremente por ahí-Elie le miró extrañada ¿15? ¿No se suponía que recién había cumplido los 19?

-¿15?-preguntó en voz alta, esperando una explicación

-Bueno, el que ya hayas cumplido 16 no te da derecho a ciertas cosas-le reprendió con cierta dulzura Hanji, su sonrisa le dijo que tenía algo que contarle pero esperó a que estuvieran solas

De repente se sintió apresada por las piernas y bajó la vista de inmediato, encontrándose con una nena de cabellera rubia que se aferraba a ella.

-Hanna te extraño mucho-dijo con su vocecita de campanillas, Elie le miró con ternura y se hincó para quedar a su altura

-Yo también-le dijo, aunque le dolía no recordarla con claridad, la tomó en brazos y sintió que le rodeaba con sus bracitos

-¡Elie!-escuchó la voz taladrante de Elizabeth en sus oídos y después como brincó sobre ella para abrazarle-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-No importa, ya estoy aquí-le dijo palmeando su cabeza, sintiéndose asfixiada, en eso Elizabeth se parecía mucho a su mamá

-¿Dónde estuviste?-preguntó su tío Erwin

-En Trost-le contestó con una sonrisa

-Te buscamos allá-

-Oh…estaba bien escondida-comentó divertida-De verdad lamento los problemas que les cause-

-Ya no importa-Zoe le sonrió y le indicó un lugar-Vamos a desayunar, ¿Has visto a tus padres?-se quedó pensativa un momento y sonrió ampliamente

-Creo que tardaran un poco en venir-le restó importancia y se sentó, la científica lanzó una risita

-Iré al pueblo después del desayuno-le dijo su tía, dejándole el plato en la mesa-Necesito comprar algunas cosas y todos están ocupados ¿Quieres acompañarme?-le guiño un ojo

-Le diré a mamá-asintió y sintió que le revolvía el cabello

**-0-**

Miró el aparador, admirando toda la variedad de hierbas para té que había, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y pegó los libros que su tía le había dado a su cuerpo, comenzaba a cansarse de esperar.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su lado e inevitablemente volteó, esperando encontrarse con su tía. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un chico castaño, mucho más alto que ella, detenerse justo a su lado. Le sonrió de lado, ella se sorprendió ante el par de ojos café oscuro que le hicieron sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

-No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad…pero es que…llevas más de media hora observando el aparador… ¿Esperas a alguien?-sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente al escucharle hablar y quiso reír, nerviosa

-No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ¿Llevas media hora observándome?-se pasó una mano por el cabello y él lanzó una risita por el comentario-Creo que eso me da un poco de miedo…y me halaga-

El chico volvió a reír y se mojó los labios, parecía nervioso, la pelinegra se alegró de saber que no era la única ligeramente perturbada ahí.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi acosador?-preguntó bajando un poco los libros, con una media sonrisa

-Mil perdones, supongo que debería presentarme antes de ponerme a vigilar a alguien-extendió una mano hacia ella y le sonrió ampliamente-Mi nombre es Edmund-

-Elie-respondió tomando su mano

-Y… ¿Esperas a alguien?-

-Sí, hace media hora que me dijo que terminaría pronto las compras pero…parece que tardara más-dijo, señalando a Hanji que iba de aquí para allá viendo los estantes

-¿Tu madre?-negó con la cabeza

-Mi tía-

-Su tía favorita-intervino la mujer de lentes, abrazando a su sobrina por los hombros-Un placer jovencito, Hanji Zoe-

-Edmund-inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió-¿Es usted la líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe?-

-Sí-la mujer rió divertida-Y frente a ti está la capitana más joven de la legión de reconocimiento, Elie Rivaille-dijo con orgullo

Elie hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, por dos cosas, la primera, ¿Desde cuándo era capitana?, según recordaba solo era un soldado más. En segunda, amaba su nombre y a sus padres, pero la sola mención de su apellido espantaba a mucha gente, decían por ahí, que ella era la chica del pecado. Una abominación, aunque seguramente no opinaban igual cuando les salvaba la vida. Seguramente ahora, el chico que le había gustado, saldría huyendo.

-Oh-su boca se formó en una perfecta "o"-Eres hija del Capitán Eren Jaeger, y el sargento Rivaille-sus ojos pardos brillaron, con cierto asombro y sonrió de nuevo

-Sí, lo soy-

-Es increíble-comentó, ambas mujeres notaron la emoción contenida en su voz-Sería grandioso conocerles, quiero decir-Elie pareció realmente sorprendida por el comentario-Fue por ellos que me uní al ejercito-comentó con orgullo y las dos notaron por primera vez el uniforme que portaba-Esta noche podré escoger quedarme en la legión-

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó la pelinegra-Es una decisión muy peligrosa-le pasó los libros a Hanji que iba a pagar, dejándoles solos

-Lo decidí hace mucho-dijo seguro, sin borrar su sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía en cierta forma a Eren

-Bien, entonces…te veré esta noche-le sonrió y giró sobre sus talones-Tal vez tengas suerte y te asignen a mi escuadrón-le dedicó una sonrisa

-Espero de todo corazón que sí-le respondió él, ella soltó una risita y alcanzó a su tía

**-0-**

-Por la mirada que me diste en la mañana supuse que querías hablar conmigo ¿Qué pasa?-

Elie le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se metió a la boca un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que le había robado a su tía.

-Quisiera saber… ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?-lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza-No, mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que mi padre y yo estamos aquí?-

-Estaba esperando a que preguntaras, me he sentido ansiosa estos últimos 16 años por querer contarte-

La pelinegra hizo un ademán con su mano para que comenzara con su relato.

-Verás, después de que hablaste con tu padre, él salió de su oficina a buscarme…-

**-0-**

_-¡Hanji!-abrió la puerta del laboratorio estrepitosamente, asustando a la científica-¿Cómo regreso a Elie?-le tomó de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente_

_-Ya hablaste con ella-dijo sorprendida, pero contenta de que ella si le hubiese contado_

_-¡¿Cómo la regreso?!-preguntó con cierta desesperación-Desapareció de repente-_

_-Cálmate, y siéntate-señaló la silla a su lado_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-preguntó alterado-Si mi hija acaba de hacer algo grave, yo…-_

_-¡Rivaille!-le detuvo la de lentes, para calmarlo-Siéntate, debo hablar contigo-_

_El pelinegro se masajeó el puente de la nariz y soltó un suspiro, sentándose, como su amiga le había dicho._

_-Escucha, antes de irse Elie habló conmigo, me dijo que había sido su culpa que tu murieras y que iba a evitarlo, me comentó que en unos meses más Eren estará embarazado, de ella, y entonces, me hizo prometer que le daría esto-le enseñó el frasquito con el líquido morado-Me dijo que eso aniquilaría su existencia, y evitaría que ustedes estuvieran imposibilitados para defenderse-_

_Tomó el frasco con una mano y lo examino con detenimiento, jamás había visto algo parecido, pero tenía una pinta de peligroso._

_-Acabo de hacerle unas pruebas-explicó rápido-Es un ácido muy potente, al parecer no le haría daño a Eren por sus células de titán pero si a ella al ser un feto-_

_-¿Ácido? ¿Quería que Eren la desintegrara por completo?-_

_-Sí, me dijo que ustedes podrían tener muchos más hijos, pero que si ella seguía viva no podrían estar juntos-_

_-Eso es ridículo-se puso de pie, con el frasco aún en la mano-Espera… ¿Te dijo que Eren estaría embarazado en unos meses?-preguntó a lo que ella asintió, queriendo comprender por donde iba el asunto-Ahí está la clave-parecía aliviado al haber descubierto algo_

_Hanji esperó a que él dijera algo más, que compartiera su hallazgo para poder comprender lo que quería hacer, de repente le vió girar hacia la pared y lanzar el frasco contra esta, el vidrio se rompió y el líquido mojó la pared, escurriendo lentamente hasta el suelo._

_-¿Rivaille?-le llamó, esperando a que dijera algo más_

_-Solo debo esperar…uno, dos…incluso tres años, no importa…puedo esperar-hablaba con él mismo, en voz baja, pero Zoe le escuchaba con claridad_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Sólo tengo que mantenerme a raya con Eren-explicó, aunque aún parecía estar hablando para él_

_-¡Claro!-dijo, o más bien grito, de repente, asustándolo-Si esperas un par de años sin tener relaciones con Eren seguro que Elie y tu estarán vivos en el futuro-Hanji lo abrazó, para su molestia, y restregó su mejilla con la de él-Eres tan inteligente enanín, ¿Quién diría que dentro de esa pequeña cabecita tuya habría un gran cerebro?-_

_-Cierra la boca cuatro ojos-le replicó él quitándosela de encima y saliendo de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro_

**-0-**

-Tu padre estuvo en abstinencia por tres años-soltó una carcajada haciendo voltear a varias personas hacia ella-Pero al final valió la pena, porque te tenemos aquí-se inclinó para acariciar una de sus mejillas-Puedo decirte con seguridad que eres la niña más deseada del mundo-la felicidad creció en su pecho, al igual que su sonrojo, y sintió ganas de llorar

-¿Eren supo…algo?-preguntó aliviada, la verdad es que la solución de su padre le agradaba

-No-volvió a reír pero ya no con la misma intensidad-Durante el primer año creyó que tu padre se había conseguido a alguien más porque ni siquiera lo miraba-

-Me alegro-sonrió y suspiró-Gracias tía Hanji-le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de la mujer

-¿Por qué?-

-Por…no cumplir tu promesa-

-Oh mi niña-le abrazó efusivamente, de esos abrazos que su padre odiaba pero que a Zoe le encantaba dar-Fue tu padre él que hizo todo el trabajo-

-Gracias, de todas formas-

-Por nada-

**-0-**

El último mes había sido el mejor, después de haber regresado a casa y saber que su padre estaba vivo, se la había pasado pegada a él, ayudándole en todo lo que podía y acompañándolo a todas partes.

Edmund, el chico que había conocido en una librería de Shiganshina había sido designado bajo su cuidado…y se divertida bastante metiéndole palizas en cada entrenamiento. Su madre y su tía comenzaban a sospechar que le gustaba.

Y pronto tendrían otra expedición, donde su tío Erwin aseguraba, podrían llegar a conocer el mar, estaba ansiosa por ir.

Subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, su madre la había dicho que tenía algo de qué hablar con ella después de la cena. Cuando se ofreció a ir a verle a su cuarto, su padre dijo que le verían en su alcoba. Se sintió ligeramente confundida, pues no recordaba haber hecho algo para que le castigaran más.

Entró y se puso la pijama, dejando su ropa sucia en el canasto correspondiente, que según algunas memorias modificadas, su padre había comprado cuando ella era niña para que fuera el lugar exclusivo de la ropa sucia. Entró a su baño y cepilló sus dientes. Para cuando estaba lista para dormir, escuchó un par de toquidos en la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo en voz alta, cepillándose el cabello

-Elie-la cabeza de Eren se asomó detrás de la puerta-¿Lista para dormir?-la menor asintió mientras terminaba de trenzarse el cabello-Necesitamos hablar contigo-

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No-el castaño se adentró en el cuarto, seguido de Rivaille-Pero es importante-se sentó en la cama de su hija

-Está bien-dijo sentándose a su lado-Los escucho-

Levi cerró la puerta tras él y jaló la silla del escritorio para sentarse frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

-Elie, tu madre le pidió a Hanji que le hiciera unos análisis porque no se sentía bien-comenzó a explicar él, y la menor se imaginó por donde iba el asunto, hizo un ademan con la mano, esperando a que prosiguieran

-Apenas esta mañana me entregó los resultados-continuó el moreno

-¿Y? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre las de su madre, sintiéndose ansiosa

-Bueno…verás…resulta que…-carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso, el pelinegro rodó los ojos, igual de divertido que su hija por el nerviosismo de su pareja

-Eren quiere decirte que tendremos un bebé-la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra se amplió y chocó sus orbes esmeralda con los de su madre

-¿De verdad?-Eren asintió-¡Qué bien!-casi grito, emocionada, abrazándose a su progenitor con fuerza-Aunque no entiendo porque te pones tan nervioso-le comentó burlona

-Debiste verlo cuando me dijo-le comentó su padre, lanzando algo parecido a una risita-Parecía una gelatina-

-¡Rivaille!-le reprendió sonrojado haciendo reír más a los otros dos

-Está bien ma-levantó la mirada para verle-Te consentiré mucho desde ahora-

-Gracias bebe, sabía que lo harías-

Desde su posición miró a sus dos padres, estudiando con detenimiento las facciones de ambos…Elie suspiró y cerró los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa, completamente aliviada, estaba segura, ahora estaba completamente segura, que era feliz, amaba a sus tíos, a sus primos, y a sus padres por sobre todo…y que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado…no necesitaba nada más extraordinario.

…Solo esperaba que su hermanito se pareciera mucho a Eren…

...**Owari...**

* * *

**Awwwwwww! La verdad es que yo les iba a dar un final bieeeen dramático y para llorar xD pero mi oniisan me dijo "Ya deja de torturarlas mujer insensible" y pues…aquí esta su final feliz jajaja**

**En fin~ espero que les haya gustado este fic, taaanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo n.n es una de las ideas más hermosas que he tenido (?) así que tenían que amarla! xD ok no, espero entonces que el fina haya sido tan hermoso como en mi cabeza jajaja y les debo una disculpa enooorme por la hora /.\ pero es que estuve enferma otra vez (Dx) y estuve algo ocupada en fin~ contesto reviews:**

_**Uchiha nagashi: **_**he aquí la respuesta n.n fue algo muy sencillo que se nos ocurrio a mi oniisan y a mi cuando fuimos a comer tacos xD algo muy raro jajaja en fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap y el fic, y te agradezco enoooormemente por leerlo n.n espero leerte pronto bye!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**quieres ser de mi propiedad? Estas seguraaa? xD mejor piénsalo bien jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, y…ya ves como si soportaste hasta ahora? x'D mis actualizaciones son lunes y viernes (a excepción de q me pase un tráiler encima ó este muy, muy enferma u ocupada n.n) he aquí el ultimo cap que espero este a la altura de los demás jaja, si, fue un fic cortito pero conciso…a mí me gusta que las cosas sean directas, por eso es que mis fic son así xD al menos la mayoría jaja, en fin~ espero te haya gustado el cap y te agradezco infinitamente por leer :) me gusta saber que el fic gustó n.n te mando un saludo y un abrazo, ojala nos leamos pronto bye!**

_**Charlie y el Levipancho: **_**(wut?! xD) he aquí el ultimo cap :) no sufras! Lo hice especialmente para ustedes n.n con todo mi amorsh jaja espero te haya gustado y gracias por leer el fic n.n nos leemos pronto!**

_**Whatsername-Sama: **_**OMG! He encontrado a alguien más que dice "Oh mi Santísimo Rivaille" xD creí que era la única jaja lo leíste en una hora y media? :3 que genial! Que bueno que lo amaste, que te encanta, la idea con los dos capis anteriores era hacerles llorar xD y lo logre! (Logro desbloqueado xD) espero que tu idea del final y la idea original no sean muy diferentes jeje, si no, dime que te imaginabas y podemos hacer un final alternativo x3 gracias, gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo n.n bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**estabas llorando?! Misión cumplida! :D ese era el propósito xD espero que el cap final sea de tu agrado :) y muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, en serio, aprecio mucho cada uno de los reviews, son hermosos oh! Y…no puedo dejar de alimentarme de sus lágrimas…me hacen más joven xD (como si estuviera tan grande jaja) un beso enooorme y gracias por leer bye!**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**oh! Tanto premios! *shorando* quiero agradecer a la academia, a mi computadora, a mi hermano, a mi neechan, y a todos ustedes por leer…oh! Y al heichou por ser tan sexi y a Eren por ser tan adorable :3 ni siquiera Curlies te pudo hacer llorar? .-. OMG a mí si! Pero a mares! (Mardita! Como la amo xD) en fin~ me siento halagada :) en serio muchas gracias por tu review, sip Eren es la mejor mami del mundo xD jaja bueno, me despido y te agradezco enormemente por haber leído y por dejar review :3 en serio, gracias, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Miavid: **_**soy malvada! Que le puedo hacer? xD hacer que la gente llore es al parecer mi especialidad xD así que me dedicare a eso de ahora en adelante jaja ok no, espero que el cap haya aclarado tooodas tus dudas, y si no…pues preguuuuuntame xD en fin~ que bueno que repusiste el frasco de nutella al coco xD porque si no, nos quedábamos sin emparedados de nutella por las noches (nooooo! T~T) espero que te haya gustado el final :) no puse lemon xD pero si las consecuencias jajaja y te agradezco enoooormemente por leer gracias! Un saludo, un beso y un abrazo y estamos en contacto bye!**

_**Genesis Walker: **_**si te soy sincera…yo también ame cuando Rivaille se enojo -w- fue hermozo! (si con z xD) gracias! Yo te amo por leer este fic xD ojala el final este a la altura de las expectativas y de verdad, muchas gracias por leer, un saludo y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Rivaille's wife: **_**no! No! No quería matarte de un infarto…solo hacer llorar a todos :3 jaja ok no xD si te soy sincera cuando me llegó tu review estaba en una reunión…no pude evitar soltar la carcajada al leer el POS ME MATO xD fue muy gracioso jaja, en fin~ gracias por leer y gracias por tu review me encanto! Ojala el final este igual de bueno jaja un saludo y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Fujoshi completa: **_**te soy sincera? Esperaba otra carta xD pero espero leer la de este cap jaja me malacostumbraste xD en fin~ que bueno que te hice shorar! (xD) como dijo alguien en un review…me alimento de sus lágrimas! Y tenía hambre! :D jajaja ok no, pero si quería que lloraran con el cap anterior…espero que este también les guste, muchiiiiisimas gracias por leer y te mando un beso, un abrazo y un saludo enooorme, nos estamos leyendo n.n bye!**

**Buaaano, he terminado n.n ah! Tengo dos cosas que decirles antes de irme, la primera, ya tengo una idea cocinándose en mi cabeza en lugar de voluntad, les adelantare unas cosillas, es Mpreg, Ereri (sip, esta vez el enano es uke) y…hay mucho, muuucho drama xD, y la segunda quieren un epilogo o segunda parte? Obviamente si es segunda parte, nos enfocaríamos en el segundo hijo de Erencito y Leviciento, ya ustedes me dirán jaja**

**Les mando un saludo enooooorme, muchas gracias por leer n.n por dejar review! Por sus follows y sus favorites, les mando un beso gigaaante embarrado de nutella y un abrazo bien apretado. Sho les amo! T^T**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
